


The Night the Moon Turned Black (Hak x Reader)

by rinaeria98



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M, Fanfiction, Reader-Insert, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 04:07:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 27,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7559476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinaeria98/pseuds/rinaeria98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Judgement Day is upon us. Hundreds of years ago, an Angel was sent from the heavens to purify the barbaric and sinful humans in order to pave the way for the rule of Hiryuu. Now the Angel's reincarnation must use her power to save the Kouka kingdom from an ominous spirit, the Dark Dragon Warrior.  Will you be able to protect the Kingdom that Hiryuu fought so desperately to salvage, while falling madly in love for a sarcastic brute? Will judgement day fall once again over the Kouka Kingdom?</p><p>*I do not own anything. All right reserved for Yona of the Dawn*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. New Beginnings

Hak P.O.V

 

The rain had cleared from the night before and the sun sat high above the horizon; it was afternoon. Each ray of sunshine shone brightly through the clearing, illuminating every nook and crevice. In the centre of the clearing, I sat beside Ik-su with an intense expression on my face. "Last night while practicing her swordsmanship Yona told me she still loves Lord – I mean King – Soo-won." I exclaimed with a distressed tone.

"You must ask yourself if you truly love the Princess in that way." Ik-su countered. A long silence followed as I let out a frustrated grunt and placed my head in my hands. "Or, is the Princess simply a duty you pursue because it is all you have ever known. Love is an intricate feeling of desire and passion. When you see Yona does your heart flutter and do you feel a warm sickness flow through your body. Do you protect her because her life means more to you than your own or do you protect her because you gave your oath to a predecessor? Is it only platonic because you have been a friend since childhood? Hak, you are no longer bound by any oath, you need to free yourself from this prison of duty you have created and make your own decisions. Your feelings are your own and you must pursue a life beyond the protection of the Princess. You must find your own happiness."

The bushes stir and Yun emerges coughing and out of breathe. "We have visitors." Ik-su and I follow Yun back to the small house we inhabit. A pang of terror travels throughout my body; the palace soldiers have come.

"Do not be alarmed Princess Yona and company, we have come on request of the King who personally invites you to attend his betrothal to the late (f/n) (l/n) of the Wind Clan." The soldier speaks in monotone. "We have arrived to gather your belongings and bring you to the castle with our party."

I never knew of a (f/n) (l/n) from the Wind Clan and I lived there my entire life.

"How did you find us?" Princess Yona speaks in an empty tone as she looks down at the ground. A single tear falls from her eye.

"The King has known of your whereabouts for a long time now, but has not seen you as a threat." The soldier adds.

"Will you let me speak with my comrades for a minute." Yun suggests. The soldiers return to their horses in the cover of the forest. "It is best if Yona and Hak accept the invitation, it will give us time to re-situate ourselves in a safer location." Everyone nods in agreement. I look over to Yona who is trembling slightly as she tries to force a smile. Even though it will be painful for her, she still wishes to protect us. Yona and I pack a few belongings for our short stay and head off with the party of soldiers.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

We arrive a few hours before the procession is supposed to begin, but Yona and I are given special privileges so we wander through the once familiar castle. Yona doesn't speak the entire time as the all too familiar memories come flooding back to her. I try my best to take her mind off of it but to no avail. Soon after, we are asked to be seated in the courtyard of Hiryuu castle. The procession begins. The first to appear is the priest followed by King Soo-won. I feel Yona's entire body convulse at the sight of him. She wheezes under her breath and tightens her grip around the chair on which she is sitting. I can't imagine how hard it must be for her to see the person she loves in love with someone else. Then it hits me, shouldn't the same be true for me too. If I love Yona I should be just as upset that she chooses to pursue Soo-won. But... I'm not. If Yona were to get married tomorrow I would be just as happy as long as I still got to protect her. Ik-su was right. In my absent-mindedness the rest of the procession has reached the front and it comes time for the bride to make her march. She appears wearing a pure white yukata with gold embellishments around the edges. I would tell you that she is beautiful but a white veil covers her entire face so that not a single part can be seen.

Well that's boring. I huff a sigh of irritation and proceed to fall asleep. The ceremony ends and the petals of a Sakura tree are thrown into the air. But, the strange thing is, Soo-won and Lady (l/n) don't share a kiss. The newly-weds disappear behind the partition in order to prepare for the after-party. Now that the ceremony is over, Yona tugs on my shirt signalling that she is ready to leave. She doesn't make eye contact with me, but I can feel that her heart has been shattered. We attempt to mount our horses to meet up with the rest of our pathetic troop, but two attendants stop us and force us to attend the after-party. Little did we know, this could have been the biggest or best mistake we had made.


	2. An Unexpected Series of Events

Your P.O.V

I return to my bedchamber and immediately the attendants begin dressing me in my formal attire. The, in my opinion, overly gaudy bridal yukata is removed and replaced with a (f/c) robe with black and white accents. After the attendants are finished I tie my sash around my eyes to cover them, then I I meet Soo-won in the hall, where he takes me by the hand to guide me to the grand hall where the after-party is being held.

"A few of my childhood friends have come for the wedding, I really want to introduce you to them. I haven't seen them in quite awhile so I'm surprised they came. I'm sure you will love them." He speaks in an overly happy tone that puts me on edge. We reach the grand hall and as we enter the crowd erupts in a fit of cheering. Soo-won and I wave and proceed to socialize with many of the guests. I accidentally trip on the train of my robe and stumble into a girl with captivating crimson locks. She turns around to apologize but her pupil's dilate as she recognizes whom I am. Then, she goes silent and lowers her head to look at the floor. "Yona... Hak... how nice to finally see you again! Oh, how I have missed your company dearly!" Soo-won states in an ecstatic tone. He has had a bit too much to drink so he is a little on the carried away side, but these must be the friends he spoke of. He has both of them latched into an aggressive hug, suffocating the two by their necks. "I'd like you to meet my wife, (f/n) (l/n), isn't she a beauty." He gestures towards me.

"It's very nice to meet two people who are so special to my beloved Soo-won! He has told me many stories about you which led me to anticipate your arrival." I flash a bright and warm smile, hoping they reciprocate my friendly greeting.

Hak's P.O.V

Obviously Soo-won hasn't told her enough, the girl is clueless to his treason. He is acting like a carefree idiot who didn't, you know, murder the previous King. What a pathetic, digusting –

She smiles and immeasurable warmth radiates around her. I feel all my worries melt away and immerse myself in the soothing feeling. What is this? I look at her again and the depth of her beauty finally settles in. She really is beautiful, even though her eyes are covered. I wonder why, maybe she received an injury or maybe Soo-won is just selfish and crazy enough to keep it to himself. Her (h/l) (h/c) flows like a river but her skin is pale and her figure frail. I chuckle to myself, how... amusing. Soo-won drags Lady (l/n) away to socialize with more of his honoured guests, while Yona and I sit in the corner. A dark aura surrounds the Princess but she suppresses her tears. She really does love him. I wait for a pain to awaken in my chest, but there's nothing. I sigh out of annoyance and Yona looks at me with concern. I nod my head to tell her that this party is bothersome and she giggles. An attendant walks up to me and offers Yona and I a drink. I accept and pass a glass to Yona who careful sips hers. On the other hand, I down mine in a couple of seconds. I just have to get through this annoying excuse for a party and then we can return to the others.

The Party finally begins to settle down and the number of people trickles off until we are the only ones remaining. "We have prepared a room for your stay, I would hate for you to travel at such a bothersome time of night." Soo-won extends his hand and exclaims with a friendly smile. I look outside only to realize it is the middle of the night and Yona appears to be dozing off considerably. I reject his hand but accept his offer to stay. He guides us to a room in the back of the castle that is expensively and exotically furnished. I'm taken by surprise as Yona grabs the sleeve of my shirt.

"Hak, I feel... Dizzy." She manages to spit out before collapsing onto my side. I hold her up using one arm but I grab my head with the other. A searing pain pulses through my temple and I struggle to keep my balance. As I look up I see a sinister smile spread across Soo-won's face. His eyes burn with a fiery red that makes him appear demonic.

"You poisoned us you bastard..." Is all I am able to choke out as the room around me goes black. I, the great thunder-beast, have been trumped by a simple hare. How foolish am I?

Your P.O.V

I see the two friends collapse to the ground. Poisoned?! I gasp. Soo-won and his attendants hear my exasperated breathing and look towards the door. I slam my back flat against the outside wall of the chamber as I tremble out of shock and fear. I am unable to move my legs and I can hear the men heading my way. Finally, I gather the courage to run. I run as fast as my feet will carry me, swiftly flying around every corner. I am only one turn away from my bedchamber when a pain erupts across my entire body. I collide with an attendant on duty and, as I fall, my bandage is ripped from my eyes. I make contact with the attendant and a series of events floods my brain. Then, I see it. Soo-won stands over the body of King Ill and holds a bloodied sword. Yona stands cowering before him. I let out an ear-piercing shriek.

"Are you alright my lady?" The attendant reaches for my hand and I recoil away.

"Yes! I... um... I had a really bad nightmare and was looking for my dear Soo-won to comfort me!" I stand up and run away back to my bedchamber where I lie sobbing. How could he have betrayed me like that. I knew something was wrong. Wait! Yona. Hak. I have to help them. I wait for Soo-won to return to bed. He slowly crawls in beside me and I lay in wait for him to fall into a deep sleep. Then, I make my move.

Hak's P.O.V

Slowly, I begin to regain consciousness. My eyes flitter open and immediately I launch into a panic. My eyes dart in search of the Princess. I see her crawled into a ball in the corner, she sniffles. I look around and realize that we are trapped in a concrete cell. "Why would Soo-won do this to us! This isn't him! This is all just a dream, right?" Yona cries in sobs and I become enraged. I begin thrusting my fists furiously at the bars in an attempt to break them, but it is no use. I kneel down in defeat.

"I'm sorry. I couldn't protect you. I was foolish." I choke out. Then, a figure appears to move down the hallway. Only a shadow is visible, but it is the figure of a girl. I'm left in disbelief as the new Queen of Kouka emerges into the dimly lit room. Our eyes widen and Yona lets out a gasp. "What are you doing here? Did Soo-won advise you we committed some terrible crime. Have you come to punish us with your puny hands." I taunt.

"You should act a little more grateful towards the person who is about to free you. I know more than you think I know and more than I should know. I am not a weak and ignorant imbecile. I will explain it all later, but I ask one favor. Take me with you." She speaks in a harsh and courageous tone that defies her appearance. I can almost see the image of a lion appear before me.

"And how exactly do I know that this isn't some ploy and that you aren't working for the King." I hiss in rebellion.

"The only way you are getting out of here alive is with my help. I know Soo-won killed the late King Ill. I have desirable information to help you with your cause. Please, take me with you, I do not have time to explain now." She states again, but this time I can feel her staring daggers at me through her covering.

"I trust her, Hak." Yona mumbles. Then, in a flurry of tears she cries, "I want to know why Lord Soo-won has changed so much. I want to understand him!" Lady (l/n) draws a katana from her back and pierces the cold metal. The lock tumbles to the ground with a thud. I grab Yona by the hand and break into a sprint. Lady (l/n) stops me in my path.

"I ask that you knock me unconscious. That way I may be able to keep Soo-won's trust in order to continue my reconnaissance at the castle. This way it will look like a kidnapping." She states unexpectedly. Huh? WHAT! Is this chick crazy? She grabs my arm and even though I can't see her eyes it feels like she is staring into my soul. I feel her plead.

"Alright fine... I'll do it. But I had better get something in return because this is shameful!" I state in irritation. God, this girl is becoming a handful. I raise the butt–end of my spear and she speaks again.

"Take me to the Wind Clan leader Mundok." I give a grin to say okay then I close my eyes and thrust downward. The frail girl's body goes limp in my arms. I carry her towards the horse stable where Yona and I mount two horses. We head East toward the Wind Clan's territory. A feeling of unrest and excitement settles in my heart.


	3. The Eyes of an Angel

Your P.O.V

Slowly I begin to regain consciousness. My eyes flicker slightly as my senses adjust to my surroundings. Rays of sunlight dance around my cheeks and I feel their warmth. I cough a couple of times and gently begin to sit myself up. I am finally able to acclimatize myself and in a shriek of excitement I shout, "Mundok!" I leap forward crushing my care-taker in a suffocating hug. Hak and Yona's faces contort into amazement and confusion.

"Welcome home dear." Mundok coaxes me. A pang of jealousy overtakes Hak's expression.

"Where is my warm welcome old man?" He snickers. Yona giggles to herself. It is the first time I have seen her make an expression other than despair. "Now you, my Queen, or whoever the hell you are." he points an agitated finger towards me. "You have some explaining to do." I sigh because I am unsure where to start. So much has happened that these past few months have been nothing but a blur. "In fact, why don't you tell us why you where that ominous bandage over your eyes." His voice becomes more forceful. I look over to Mundok and he nods to give me his permission. Then, I step forward and kneel down so I am face to face with Yona. I raise my hand and gesture for her to take it. She takes my hand in hers hesitantly and I speak.

"I was born with a special and unique power of my own. When making physical contact with someone who is staring into my eyes I have the ability to see the entirety of their life flash before me." Yona moves to pull her hand away but I firm my grip to tell her it's okay. The man named Hak gives a dumbfounded, yet sarcastic look.

"Huh?" I giggle at Hak's obliviousness, then I lift my hands to untie my eye covering. Slowly I lift my lids to reveal my (e/c) irises. I see Yona's eyes widen and she stutters, unable to get her words out. I put my finger to my lips signalling her to be quiet, while giving her a playful wink. Within a few seconds a picture erupts in front of me. First, 3 children smiling and laughing, then the departure of a close friend and his abrupt return. Next, the murder of the King and finally, the Quest Yona embarked on not too long before. After a few moments of brief silence I close my eyes and retie my fold around my eyes. Then, I speak.

"So it is true, King Soo-won murdered the late King Ill in cold blood then attempted to silence you. I am so sorry." I look down at my feet. Yona and Hak gasp in amazement. "Yona, I have seen the feelings you hold for King Soo-won and I wish to assure you that I don't have any romantic feelings for him at all. He is but a brother to me so please let me explain. I did not marry him for love, I married him to perform reconnaissance at the castle." Yona begins to cry, I am assuming tears of joy, at my words. A radiant smile erupts across her face and she leaps forward to embrace me in a hug. "Please do not hate King Soo-won for the things he has done. Yes, he did kill your father, but I know Soo-won and he wouldn't do something so immoral without a reason. Plus, he has made so many great decisions that have helped Kouka Kingdom to prosper. But, I am afraid that something might have taken control of him. At first he would always tell me how much he wished for you and Hak to return. Then, suddenly he began spewing venom regarding your capture and execution." Hak interrupted me.

"How can we believe you?" He questioned, doubting my good intentions. I gave him my most straightforward reply.

"I lived in seclusion to prevent the world from finding my power, but when Soo-won came to visit the Wind Clan when I was only a child, Mundok introduced us. He was the only family or friend that I had ever known. He was my brother and he meant everything to me. We would spend hours wandering, playing games and sharing stories. I was always so sad when he had to go. Soon after, he began to ask more and more questions about the gift that was bestowed upon me, which was unusual because he had never shown interest before. Then, one day he arrived with a stranger escorting him. He was a man I have never seen before, with long dark hair and piercing red eyes. Everything about him was utterly ominous. He asked for my hand in marriage. I was concerned for Soo-won so I accepted his offer. It wasn't until I arrived at the castle that the strangest of things began to happen. Every night he would sneak off to a secret room in the innermost chamber of the castle. So, one night I decided to follow him. Inside the room a bright red light blinded any view I had, but I could hear a voice, it was the voice of the ominous man who always accompanied the master." I was interrupted again by the man called Hak. He is really starting to anger me with his insolence.

"So you're saying that King Soo-won is under the control of this mysterious man?" I ignore his question and grab Yona by the hand. This angered the brute even more. Yona looked up at me with teary eyes.

"Yona, I still believe that King Soo-won has a pure and kind heart. He is still the man we both once knew. That is why I ask you to believe in me and let me share in your journey. I want you to help me save Soo-won. I want you to help me save Kouka Kingdom before it is trampled into the ground." At first Yona is hesitant towards my words but then she squeezes my hand and gives me an assuring smile.

"I gladly accept your help so please help me to save my friend." She whimpers and my heart shatters into a thousand tiny pieces. I swear I will help this girl find happiness because, even though I didn't show it, I have witnessed all her despair and hardship. Slowly I rise. Hak staring me down and sizing me up in distrust and disgust as I leave the room. I head to my bedchamber to pack my things. It won't be safe to stay here for long.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hak's P.O.V

I stalk down the hallway towards Lady (l/n)'s room to yell at her to get her things ready. She is such a simple and naïve girl. She won't survive long out there with us. She'll come running back to Mundok soon and I won't have to deal with anymore. I can't help but feel like her and I are two beasts at war. The tension she directs towards me is fierce. I chuckle to myself. Little does she know that she is dealing with the mighty thunder beast. I grin to myself at my witty commentary. Hmmmm. a girl with ferocity and bite, if she wasn't so naïve she would be.... interesting... I reach her door and I am just about to give her hell, but I am startled by her soft whimpers. She kneels in the middle of the room with her head buried in her hands, gently sobbing. Then, I feel someone grab my shoulder and drag me around the corner from her room.

"I bet you were insolent enough to think her naïve and weak." Mundok raises his brow and I turn away embarrassed that he knows me so well. "She is not weak or oblivious at all. She is not only able to witness the course of a person's life but she also bears all the emotions that person feels. Whether it be happiness or pain and suffering, the memories and feelings are ingrained into her heart for as long as she lives. Each day she lives with the burden and weight of all the people she has connected with on her shoulders. Each day she blames herself for the wrong in the world and strives to make it a better place. She refuses to let people see her cry because she refuses to have people worry about her or try to protect her. Do not make assumptions about a person until you have truly understood their pain and suffering." Mundok walks away, leaving me to stand there alone in my thoughts. I cover my mouth with my hand, a ruby blush dusting my cheeks. Mundok is right, she really is a lot stronger than she lets on. It's... admirable. I decide it's best to leave her be and walk to meet Yona at the entrance gate to the Wind Clan where we wait for Lady (l/n).

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A few moments past by, then a figure is seen running towards us waving. Everything slows around me and I blush. As Lady (l/n) approaches, a captivating smile is plastered across her face and the light seems to radiate around her. I can feel the warmth tickle my skin and I smile shyly. Even though she wears a (f/c) men's robe and has her hair tied up to give the impression of a man, she is still astonishingly beautiful. I wince. What the hell is my brain conjuring up! I'm disgusted with myself and I shake my head to get rid of the awful thoughts. I'm brought back to reality when I hear Yona speak. "Why are you dressed like that Lady (l/n)?"

A quick reply is given from the girl who is slightly embarrassed. "I thought it would be safer for everyone if I disguised myself thoroughly. It is hard to conceal Lady Yona's fiery red locks despite what gender she is, but I can become a whole new person this way." A confident but oblivious smile overtakes her face. "Oh, and You and Mister Hak can just call me (f/n)." Yona begins to giggle and I'm worried (f/n) will find her insensitive but (f/n) begins to laugh too.

"You can call us Yona and Hak." Yona boasts and with that our journey begins.


	4. A Calm in the Storm

Your P.O.V

It felt like we had been walking for days even though it had only been a mere 5 hours. Yona and I had eaten all of the food, which left Hak with an irritated vein popping out of his burly forehead. Yona and I dragged our feet behind Hak as we coughed and wheezed from exhaustion. Yet, Hak seemed to be unaffected by the gruelling journey. "Can we stop to take a break yet? Please Hak." Yona pleaded, but it was futile because she got the same response each time.

"The walk isn't very long to begin with. We will rejoin with the rest of the group shortly. The sooner we get there, the sooner you can rest so keep walking." Blah Blah Blah. That's what it started to sound like after awhile. Why does he have to be such a stubborn nag? I'm caught mid thought when my senses start to kick in. I can hear... water, running water! I light up with excitement and run in the direction of the sound. "Wait, you idiot!" Is all I hear call after me. Yona catches up to me first in a brisk jog while Hak saunters unimpressed behind.

"What's that?" Yona questions as I peer over the edge of the short cliff. A waterfall trickles down the side of the cliff to a deep spring about a hundred feet down. My face bursts with excitement and I can tell Yona has the same idea as me. Yona and I begin to take our clothes off piece by piece until we are standing in our under shirts and shorts.

"Wait a minute you two. What do you think you are doing? We need to keep walking right now." The nag firmly states. Then, he looks at me and realizes I'm practically in my underwear. He turns around but he can't hide the massive dusting of pink that covers his face. I am embarrassed and I blush too. My heart races. Wait, what?! This isn't right. He is an insensitive, sarcastic brute. I am torn out of thought as Yona pokes at my shoulder. She gives me a wink and points towards the cliff. I grab her by the hand and start running.

"One... Two... Three... Jump!" We shout in unison as our feet leave the ground.

I feel like a bird. I'm soaring above the world and all my worries melt away. A few seconds later, I feel a prickly cold wash over my body. I let out a gasp of refreshment and emerge at the surface. Yona and I are giggling our heads off and splash water playfully at each other. Our merriment is interrupted by a ferocious beast. A piercing red appears in his eyes as he speaks.

"You two are unbelievable. If you don't get up her right now then I will leave you here so you two precious princess's can fend for yourselves!" I turn towards him and give him an unimpressed stare then I put my fingers in my ears and stick out my tongue.

"Spineless dog." I tease. A look of astonishment washes over his face. It is then replaced by a smug smile, acknowledging my cunning remark.

"Fine then! I am leaving!" He jests as he walks away leaving Yona and I to wade in the refreshing cove.

Hak's P.O.V

I walk away, impressed with my work. They will come running back any second screaming no please don't leave us alone Hak. We are so scared and you are so strong and dependable. I chuckle to myself. But, my thoughts are broken by the laughs of merriment coming from behind me. I blush slightly. I have never seen the Princess so happy these past few months. One girl can have that much influence and create that much joy? She really is a lot stronger and conscious then I thought. Huh? Why am I blushing? I touch my hand to my cheek. Looking down at the ground and I realize something. She really is amazing...

I begin to take my own clothes off until I am left in my under shorts. I take long strides towards the cliff and scream, "Watch out! Here comes the mighty thunder beast." I splash against the crisp surface of the water and break the surface once again for air.

"Thanks for joining us oh mighty thunder beast." (f/n) mocks in a sarcastic tone. I splash water at her out of agitation, which erupts into a gigantic water fight. I will be honest though, this really is the most fun I have had in a long time. I was unsure of how things would end and I was afraid for Yona's future, but somehow, I feel as if the future will be bright for all of us. It's amazing how one person can create a ray of light inside of an endless storm.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After an hour or so we drag ourselves to the shore exhausted. We all lay on our backs and look up at the sky. The stars are out and they are illuminating the horizon. Never in my life have I seen such a lively sky. The scenery comes to life around me. I look over at (f/n) to see she has a mesmerized look on her face and tears in her eyes. Quickly, her blank expression turns to an ear-to-ear smile. Her face lighting up with enjoyment. I give a sincere smile and blush. How can someone so innocent be so wise. I guess I will never know. "The sky must be alive!" She boasts as she turns to me. "Thank you Hak," She whispers and turns away embarrassed. I just give her a punch on the shoulder, well more of an encouraging nudge.

"Idiot."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I walk with an agitated look on my face. Yona fell asleep on the shore of the cove and I'm left to carry her the rest of the way. But, (f/n) doesn't seem exhausted at all, it's like she has new life to her. She skips merrily beside me and hums a sweet tune. I doubt anyone will take her for a man with the way she is acting. I roll my eyes. Then we arrive at the new location that the rest of the group has been inhabiting. Within a few moments Yun emerges and makes his way towards us. Once he gets closer a pang of anger takes over his face and he stomps angrily towards us. "What do you think you are doing? You're soaked! You're going to catch a cold! Have you lost all of your common sense! We have been worried sick and this is how you come back to us! Do I have to keep you in my sights at all times?" Yun screams at me. I chuckle awkwardly but a stifled laugh is heard behind me. "Huh?" Yun questions.

"If you weren't a teenage boy I would have taken you for their mother." (f/n) mocks barely able to get her words out in between her laughs. I can't tell whether Yun is angered or embarrassed because he blushes at the same time as a vein pops out of his forehead.

"And who would this be?" Yun seethes through his teeth as he grabs me by the collar.

"Well, funny story actually! This here is... um... Yuki! Yeah! And he actually helped us escape from the castle prison cells after King Soo-won poisoned us and had us imprisoned." I state with a proud and confident smile on my face. Yun's face goes white and his body goes limp. The rest of our group has gathered around us.

"What?!?!"


	5. The Pervert

Jae-ha's P.O.V

Yun's face turns a bright red as he is screaming into Hak's ear. Hak's jet black hair swarming around his face due to the velocity of Yun's breath. The rest of the group stands dumbfounded in shock. Hak stated that this stranger saved him, the great thunder beast, from prison. But, the soldier called Yuki looks to be no more then an adolescent boy and is quite frankly extremely feminine. He reminds me of Yun so it isn't possible that he had enough strength to defeat that many palace attendants. The screaming is quieted when Ik-su begins to push furiously through the crowd with a desperate expression plastered across his face. "This cannot be real. It is impossible!" Ik-su stutters and we look to him with concern. "Not only did you find the sword and the shield but you have also awoken the angel of judgment." Hak snickers at Ik-su's words.

"You say we found the sword and the shield but it seems that there is only one disappointingly average person who stands before us. Are you sure you haven't lost your mind?" We all chatter amongst ourselves and then Ik-su's expression turns to one of irritation and angst.

"It seems that even the gods have out-witted me. It appears that our greatest asset will also be our biggest fear." Ik-su finally remarks. I am still dumbfounded that everyone else is solely concerned with the first name Ik-su gave to the boy named Yuki.

"Forget about the sword and the shield. Didn't you call this boy the angel of judgment?" I question in an agitated manner. Ik-su begins to walk towards the boy and gestures for him to stand. Then, Ik-su turns and motions for us to kneel. He speaks slowly.

"Generations ago, before the dawn of Hiryuu and the four dragons, an angel was sent to Earth by the gods. This angel was given the command to purify the sinful humans that inhabited the Earth in order to pave the wave for the rule of Hiryuu. This was called judgment day. The angel's power was so powerful that it destroyed entire towns, leaving nothing but ash. This is what Hiryuu used to build the kingdom we see today. It seems that the gods desire the rebirth of this nation. This is your calling, Yona. The god's have initiated our destiny. We must follow this boy as he paves the way for the revival of Hiryuu." I see Zeno and Kija begin to tremble slightly. I, too, am scared. This boy in front of me holds immense power, the power to wipe out entire civilizations. But, still, my blood begins to boil. I am not bound by my destiny. I followed Yona because I wanted to, not because I had a duty or obligation. My thoughts are halted when I hear a soft voice speak.

"I think you are mistaken, I am not the boy you speak of. I have no desire to lead nor to be followed because I was destined to. As a child I was told stories of King Hiryuu and the four dragons by Mundok, but to think they are before me as we speak is a little ambitious don't you think?" Ik-su immediately answers.

"I am the priest, Ik-su, who serves as the gods messenger and interpreter. The girl you see before you, Yona, is the reincarnation of King Hiryuu and the 4 men who stand behind her are the four legendary dragons." Ik-su motions towards Shin-ah, Zeno, Kija and I. "If you still don't believe me then ask yourself where the power of your eyes comes from. You are the reincarnation of the angel of judgment." We are all a bit flustered by Ik-su's words. I look toward Hak in confusion and he gives me a condescending smirk. It makes my pulse throb when he thinks he knows more than I do. I look toward Yuki to see him staring blankly into space. His face contorts with realization and a knot forms in my stomach because I know this cannot be good. Ik-su speaks again. "It appears that everyone is a little doubtful of my words. Would you demonstrate to us your power?" Ik-su walks over to me and places his hand firmly on my shoulder to indicate that I have been chosen. I step forward cautiously and the boy removes the covering over his eyes. He reaches his hand towards me while keeping his eyes closed.

"I have the ability to see the events of a person's life when I am making physical contact with them and stare directly into their eyes." Yuki speaks with confidence. At first I am hesitant, but shortly after my fingertips meet with the velvet soft skin of Yuki's hand. Slowly he opens his eyes and my heart is pierced with a knife. The light reflects off his illuminated (e/c) orbs like iridescent stars transcending space and time. The colours of his irises are so rich that they run through my blood and throughout my body. Never have I seen anything so beautiful in my whole life. Suddenly, I have an idea and I proceed to give a flirtatious smoulder with my hand propped under my chin.

"You are an extremely handsome man, more handsome then even myself. If you were a woman I think I might have fallen madly in love with you. Even as a man you still bring fire to my heart." My nonsense is quieted when I look over to see an ominous aura around Yuki. He laughs cynically.

"You pervert!" He screams and my face flushes. Everyone around me erupts into giggles then into hysterical laughter.

"Looks like he really can see Jae-ha's life considering all he does is salivate over numerous women." Zeno chuckles under his breath. But, I am still not convinced. Yuki begins to re-tie the bandage over his eyes and lets out a sigh.

"You are a pervert, but you are also an incredibly generous man. I respect you for that." Yuki states. Everyone is startled from their laughing and looks toward Yuki in astonishment. "Your whole life you have never believed in destiny and always followed your own path. This path included protecting your town and the people you loved from corruption. As a pirate, you saved countless lives and improved the lives of so many innocent people. You truly are a hero." Yuki smiles so intensely that the sky appears to be raining warmth. I feel a blanket wrap around my heart. My soul has been touched. I look around me and it seems that everyone else appears to feel the same way, their faces radiating respect and admiration. This boy truly is an angel. He begins to speak again, but vigour replaces the softness in his voice. "That is why I ask you to listen. You are not criminals and you are not slaves. I have no desire to bind you by oath and obligation to follow me. I do not wish to lead you on a prolific journey that you, yourselves, do not wish to complete. But, I stand here and ask you to ask yourselves what is your purpose for joining together, what is your plan as the four dragons?" I freeze at his words. He is right, we do not have a purpose or a plan. We joined together to protect Yona as the four dragons, but we still do not know what our future will bring. I seethe with regret and guilt and so does everyone around me. They know the truth but it hurts to accept it. "I have the answer." We look toward Yuki in shock. "You want to help people and make this world a better place. I have seen it in Jae-ha's eyes. You are all extraordinarily kind and brave warriors. So I request from you to follow me not by duty or obligation, but by a mutual desire to help the innocent people of this world. Help me save Kouka Kingdom from corruption. Let us start a new chapter in our lives and give rebirth to our ideals as a family. I have never had a family, I grew up alone, but I know what it feels like when a bond this strong is made. I want us to be a family who loves and protects each other equally and with all the strength we have. Are you with me?"

Tears form in my eyes and I am brought to my knees. Everyone around me reacts in the same way. Hak clenches his chest and tears role down his cheeks. I am astonished. I have never seen the thunder beast act in such a way. Wait, is that what I think it is? A heavy ruby blush falls on Hak's cheeks. I smile to myself. This boy, no, this man truly is incredible.

I feel a breeze flow past me and ruffle my clothes. I look up to see Yona, eyes fixed to the ground, walk up to Yuki. Suddenly, she embraces Yuki and begins to sob. Between her cries she mutters. "Thank you. Thank you for allowing me to realize what this journey truly means. All this time everyone has been focused on protecting me, like we are apart of a monarchy when we should have been protecting each other like a family. From now on I will follow you on the journey to save Kouka Kingdom." Yona wipes her tears on her sleeve and turns to face the rest of the group. She smiles radiantly. "From now on I want all of you to protect and take care of each other equally. Everyone is a priority now, not just me." We all begin to cheer with vigour. I look up to the sky and breathe deeply to inhale as much air as possible. The sky looks different and the air feels strange. This is the beginning of a fresh start. I look over at Hak again. This time he is standing with his hand on his hips, an affectionate smirk on his face and a longing gaze in his eyes. The person he is looking at; Yuki. Wait, I didn't know Hak was into that. I blush slightly. Everyone returns inside to prepare for dinner. Ik-su leads Yuki to a room where he can unpack his belongings and freshen up. After a few minutes have passed, I head to Yuki's room to speak with him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Your P.O.V

As I am unpacking my things I stop and smile shyly. I am enthralled at how confident I was able to speak. It makes me giddy to know that I have my first family. I hear a short cough and I direct my attention to the doorway. I was unaware that I had spaced out. "What are you thinking about?" The man called Jae-ha questions. Before I can answer I let out a quick giggle. 

"I was just daydreaming about how happy I am to have a family now." A tear falls from my eye and I smile lightly. Jae-ha's worried expression changes to understanding and he begins to walk towards me.

"You really have opened our eyes and shown us what our journey means. I am grateful for what you have done." Before I can answer Jae-ha's remark, his boot catches an uneven floorboard and he comes flying towards me at an intense velocity. In a split second he has pulled my hair out of its tie and knocked my robe off my shoulders, revealing my feminine hair and obvious cleavage. His weight holds me to the floor, but then he picks himself up. "I am deeply sorry, are you alrig-" His speech is cut off as he finally catches a glimpse of my slightly naked body sprawled aimlessly across the floor. A small blush covers his cheeks, his eyes glaze over and he begins to drool. I sniffle, tears coming from my eyes, and then I scream at the top of my lungs.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hak's P.O.V

Jae-ha rises from the table where we all sit and proceeds to (f/n)'s room. I follow closely behind him and when he enters I remain in the hall just outside of her door. A few minutes pass by and I prepare myself to leave when I hear an ear–piercing scream emerge from (f/n)'s room. My eyes widen in anger and my teeth grit. I fling the door open to see Jae-ha's hand reaching towards (f/n), (f/n)'s hair is down, her robe falling off and tears in her eyes. A fire burns in my chest and my eyes turn a seething red. Jae-ha cowers in fear. I bring my fist back, building up strength and then I release. Jae-ha is launched from the small cottage where we live and far into the forest. My breathing is heavy from my rage, but it begins to slow as I remember that (f/n) is here. "Bastard. Pervert." I mutter under my breath as I walk towards (f/n). I freeze when I notice (f/n) is crying. A weight settles in my chest and I am unsure why. I then look away from (f/n)'s face and towards her midsection, which is showing a significant amount of cleavage. I place my hand across my face to hide the bright crimson blush that has erupted on my cheeks. My heart begins to race and I feel my blood boil. A swarm of butterflies enters my stomach and consumes me. She really is beautiful.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Your P.O.V

I am frozen in shock, unable to move. I just stare at Hak in embarrassment. My body swirls with an unknown feeling, a feeling I've never felt before. It feels like electricity pulsing through my chest. My whole body heats up and is covered with a shimmering ruby blush. When I am finally free of my statue like state, I realize Hak is now sitting behind me. He leans forward and reaches his arms around the sides of my body. I feel his skin rub gently over mine and all of my muscles tense. My heart rate speeds up and I can feel my heart pound out of my chest. He begins to pull my robe gently back over my shoulders. I can feel his warmth surround me and I wish it would never end. He leans a little closer and whispers in my ear. "I don't want the others to see you like this. Don't be afraid." I feel his breath brush across my pale, delicate skin. It tickles me as his words dance across my neck. It sends a shiver down my spine and I cover my face with my hands to hide the blush. He rises from behind me to greet the group of familiar faces who have rushed to see what the commotion was. Kija stands out front with an irritated look on his face. "You have some explaining to do, thunder beast."


	6. The Blindness of Truth

Your P.O.V

Everyone gathers around me as we sit in the main room of the small cottage. I am embarrassed and unsure what to say, so I just sit with a blank expression staring off at the wall. "Have you lost your mind!" Someone shouts.

"Do you have a death wish?" Another cries.

"You kidnapped the bloody Queen of Kouka Kingdom, Soo-won's wife!" People continue to scream, but I am too dazed to place voices to faces. They all blend together. "The King will come for us and kill us all! It is probably a trap to have us all slaughtered in cold blood!" But, at this remark, my attention returns to the room and the chatter around me.

"Do not make such horrendous and vile accusations of me!" I shout in aggression. "I was unaware that Soo-won had the intention of imprisoning his old friends and when I found out the truth I acted immediately. I know King Soo-won murdered the late King Ill and that is why I am here." I spend the next few minutes explaining to the group the same information I gave to Mundok, Yona and Hak. I finish my address stating, "I asked Yona and Hak to bring me with them on their travels because I wish to save both this Kingdom and King Soo-won." The room falls on silence. Everyone is too taken aback to speak.

"If what you speak is the truth, than it seems we have found our purpose." Kija states as he looks over to Yona. It is obvious to everyone how much Soo-won means to the Princess. I am glad that I have managed to keep their trust and loyalty.

"We do not think any different of you Lady (l/n). We wish to follow you and protect you all the same, so do not worry." Zeno approaches me and hugs me tightly. I feel at ease again, but I can't help but feel as if everyone is treating me differently now. Their balance shifts out of nervousness and an air of unrest and tension covers the room. They refuse to make eye contact and my heart aches.

"It's just (f/n), call me (f/n). I still desire to be your family and your equal. I do not want special treatment because in my eyes you are all incredibly brave and kind people. Treat me as you would treat any other friend. I am not a Queen anymore. I am your comrade and a soldier for the same cause as you." I reiterate with a sweet smile. I hold out my hand and I feel the faces around me light up. The tension is gone and replaced with comfort and bliss. Everyone cheers and erupts in celebration. Jae-ha approaches me with a star struck expression on his face. He takes my hand and kisses the top of it.

"How am I to treat you as a friend when it seems I have already fallen for your immeasurable beauty?" He purrs. At the pronunciation of his last word, Hak grabs him by the collar and stares deeply into his eyes with a beastly gaze. A tinge of jealously is visible due to the light blush across his cheeks. With a cheeky and condescending expression, Jae-ha replies,

"Okay... Okay... I get it! You've already claimed her for yourself." Hak lets go of Jae-ha and his eyes widen. "But, don't think I'll go down without a fight." Hak snickers and raises an eyebrow at Jae-ha. He crosses his arms and then speaks,

"You can have her! Why would I have any interest in a weak, fragile, spoiled brat like that." He laughs at his snide comment. I feel my blood boil and a fiery aura surrounds me.

"And why would I ever take interest in a thick-skulled, primitive gorilla like you." I stomp away in frustration, my steps shaking the floor as I walk. I hear Kija giggle behind me.

"Primitive! Gorilla! Ha!" He begins to roll on the floor laughing. Annoyed, Hak retorts,

"Shut it, white snake!" Hak looks after me with regret in his eyes.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After I have calmed down a bit, I take a stroll outside. The sun has slipped below the clouds and touches the horizon. It is almost time to head to bed and I spot Yun sitting in the shade of a tree. He appears to be holding a box of sorts. Curiously, I approach him. "What are you doing out here this late?" I whisper. The light of an oil lamp flickers gently in the wind. At first he ignores me and continues staring at the strange block, but he closes it when I sit down beside him. "May I?" I ask reaching out my hand and removing the bandage over my eyes.

"Do not think that I will let you interrupt the privacy of MY life." He snaps back.

"I am sorry. I just wanted to get to know you better. I feel so distant from you when you act coldly towards me. I am truly sorry if I have done anything to offend you. It wasn't my intention." I barely finish the sentence without choking on the sobs I try so desperately to hold back. I begin to stand and I feel Yun stir with regret. As I walk away I feel a hand grasp my wrist.

"Wait! I apologize for acting that way. I just don't like nosey people. It is my fault for mistaking you as that type of person. It's okay if you would like to see..." He responds, his thoughts trailing off. I turn around abruptly and, with his grasp still tightly positioned around my wrist, I look into his aqua coloured eyes. He gasps in amazement at my radiant (e/c) orbs. Suddenly, an image erupts in front of me. I see a poor child suffering in a rundown village. Then, arrives Ik-su and the child gladly assists him. The child leaves with him and begins a life in a small cottage in the middle of the wilderness. I feel my heart warm at the images before me. A small smile crawls onto my face.

"You really are a lot kinder than you make yourself out to be. The charity you have shown so many people is irreplaceable. Altruism is a gift, along with your many other talents. Without you, this group of brutes would have a lot of trouble surviving." I chuckle. It amazes me that such a delicate boy has the most maturity out of the group. I freeze when I see warmth rise in Yun's complexion. Is he embarrassed at my words? Yun looks away and pouts slightly. I can't help but laugh.

"So cute!" He gets angry and begins to chase me around the tree with his fists flying. We get tired and sit down with our backs against the tree. "I haven't had that much fun in a long time. Thank you." I lean my head against Yun's shoulder as he picks up the strange block and continues what he was previously doing. I stare at him in wonder.

"It's a book. Haven't you seen one before?" he questions and I respond by shaking my head 'no'. "Well it is the written form of speech. I'm reading." My face brightens with excitement.

"That is incredible! You're so talented!" I shriek in excitement.

"I could teach you if you would like?" He asks, handing me the book. I decline his offer by pushing the book away.

"I can't." I respond shyly.

"Of course you can! Anyone can if they just try! It's easy!" But Yun stops his prodding when he sees the despair written across my face.

"It's not that I do not wish to try, I can't read because I cannot see. My power has taken away my eyesight. I have been blind since I was born." I hold back my tears. I see Yun's face contort in shock. "But, it's okay! I have excellent spatial sense. I have fine-tuned my spatial sense so that I know everything that is around me! I can sense shadows, general shapes and even emotions! It's like I was never blind at all!" I give Yun a reassuring smile and after a few moments he understands. He calms himself and regains his peaceful composure. "Promise me you'll teach me how to read when I regain my sight someday?" He quickly looks over at me. He smiles softly and whispers.

"I promise."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hak's P.O.V

I feel awful for what I said to (f/n) earlier, so I follow her outside to apologize. I freeze when I see her approach Yun. I wait behind a tree just outside of the cottage and listen to their conversation. It hurts more the longer that I listen. I feel a stinging in my chest. It pains me that she wished to see Yun's past and it makes my head throb at the nice things she said to him. I can't be jealous, it's not possible. I barely know her. Then, she says she's blind. The words echo but I cannot hear them. I refuse to. I drop to my knees. All this time she acted as though her life has been joyous, plentiful and easy. She puts on this front of confidence, strength and naivety. But, under the surface she is dying, slowly. She has learnt to adapt to her environment. It's hard to learn the lesson that life isn't fair from the moment you are born. Everyday I am reminded that I am wrong about her. It drives me crazy.

Suddenly, a familiar voice shocks me out of my thoughts. "Do you still believe she is weak, fragile and clumsy now. She has struggled more than you have ever know. Never seeing a sunset or the ruffling of trees in the wind or even... the stars." Ik-su softly remarks. Wait. The stars, then what about the other night? After we swam in the cove we watched the stars. If she couldn't see them, why was she so mesmerized? My brow furrows in deep thought. "She finds her happiness in the company of others. She is unable to capture the same experiences as us through vision so she finds joy in the happiness of others. Her happiness and her smile is formed when she feels the bliss of those around her. She cannot see the world around her, but she can feel it. Whatever memory you shared with her, she was smiling because of you. " Ik-su rests his hand on my shoulder and whispers in my ear. He then walks away, leaving me in astonishment. I blush a heavy crimson. I was completely wrong. I frown at my own foolishness and ignorance. She is an incredibly strong girl.

I look up and see (f/n) walk past me. She stops and looks over in my direction, but is unfazed and keeps walking. I run after her and grab her by the arm causing her to halt in her steps. I can see her teeth cringe and her mouth is contorted into a frustrated state. "What's wrong? Talk to me." I say as I force her to face me. Her tone is monotonous.

"You heard everything didn't you?" I nod 'yes' in response. She brings her hands to her face and buries her head in my chest. She sobs, choking in between breaths. I just hold her tightly and rest my head on top of hers. I'll let her cry as long as she needs, ill continue to hold her. After a few moments the sobs slow and turn to hiccups, then she is able to catch her breath. "I am so sick of always getting my hopes up to have reality crush them under my feet. Wanting to read? Have I lost my mind? I will never be able to do anything like that because I will never regain my sight." I pull her away from me. Each of my hands wrapped firmly around her shoulders. I cringe and sigh in agitation. I realize now what I have to do and what path I have to take in my life. I know understand what Ik-su meant. No matter what I will end this girl's suffering and bring her the happiness that she deserves. Not because it is my duty, but because it is what I desire.

"Don't talk like that ever again. Nothing is impossible. I promise that I won't stop until you and I can go watch the stars together." I shout with tears beginning to form in my eyes. The world around us halts and a warm brilliance fills the air. The fireflies sparkle in a dance of admiration. She has found happiness in me.


	7. The First Move

Hak's P.O.V

I am startled out of my slumber by a loud crackling sound coming from just beyond the cottage's walls. I wander outside, irritated by the unnerving ruckus. To my surprise, I find Yona practicing her archery on an unsuspecting victim, a nearby tree. Luckily for the tree, she is still a pathetic shot. I snicker under my breath. I begin to walk towards Yona and push through the last few branches before I realize that she has an audience. (f/n) sits perched on a nearby fallen tree, intently watching Yona's every move. I chuckle to myself. Quietly, I sneak up behind (f/n) until I am standing just a few centimetres from her still back. "Well aren't you two off to a perky start this morning." I exaggeratedly bellow. Yona flails in surprise. Her bow clattering to the ground in a torrent of terror. I chuckle again at my wittiness. I look towards (f/n) who remains un-phased by my assault. "You knew I was there the entire time, damn spacial sense." She rolls her eyes and continues to ignore my chagrin. "You're boring." I jest and she continues to stare intently at Yona as she re-equips her bow and proceeds to practice.

An idea comes to my mind. What better way to get her attention then to impress her. "Unfortunately, Yona is a miserable shot and is 100 years too late to compete with my skill. If you wanted to observe true archery then you need ask." I saunter towards Yona, gripping my large hands around the fragile wooden bow. I yank it from Yona's delicate grasp and she responds with a shrill 'hey'. I raise the bow until it's pressed against my face, the target aligned perfectly in my sight. I increase the tension in my elbow and release the built up pressure. The arrow flies crisply through the air landing perfectly in the centre of the target with a crackle. "Perfect shot." I gloat.

"You're just showing off." Yona taunts as she sticks out her tongue in spite. But, her face soon contorts into surprise. At the same time the rest of the group finds their way to our position, chatting casually. They, too, turn their gazes towards me in astonishment. (f/n) stomps in my direction with pure and utter irritation plastered across her face. She rips the bow from my tight grasp. In a matter of seconds she has the bow raised and aimed towards the target. Her posture is unnervingly elegant, the image of a true warrior. She releases and her arrow splits mine in half with a piercing crack. Then, she side steps around me and rolls to the left behind the log she had once been sitting on. Again, she raises her bow and releases even faster than the first time. She splits both of our arrows directly in half, splinters flying wildly in the air. "Anyone can hit a target with enough practice. I wasn't watching to learn, Mundok taught me enough. I was observing Yona because she emanates an aura of strength, determination and fiery passion, which are rare and beautiful qualities. Much unlike the brutish gorilla whose only qualities are violence and arrogance." She hands the bow back to Yona and returns to her seat on the log. The rest of the group stands behind me and erupts into hysterical laughter, clutching their chests and falling to their knees.

"This girl's definitely one of a kind." Jae-ha squeals like a child.

"The great thunder beast was made a complete fool by a little girl." Kija taunts, tears pouring from his eyes.

"Shut up, stupid snake." I snap. A crimson blush floods my cheeks. I hide my face as I rush away. My heart is beating at an immeasurable rate. This girl gets more and more interesting each day.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Your P.O.V

The sun begins to dip gently below the horizon. The muted chirp of crickets dusts the landscape. We had all gathered for dinner and now we were sitting under the cover of dusk chatting amongst ourselves. I look towards Shin-ah in wonder. A cloud of mystery surrounds him. My curiosity causes my mind to wonder and I drift into the land of daydreams. A blur of questions clutters my mind. "You know it's rude to stare." Hak taunts crudely, bringing me out of my daze. I give him a light punch to the shoulder. I edge closer towards Shin-ah.

"What's the mask for?" I question, but receive no response. I edge slightly closer again.

"I want to see what your face looks like." I demand and Shin-ah edges away from me. I can feel Hak watching me with content at my failure and struggle.

"Can I take it off?" I lean in closer and Shin-ah turns his head in the opposite direction. I am able to tell he is slightly annoyed this time, I sigh. I turn around and hug my knees to pout. But, once again I let my curiosity get the best of me. I reach my hand cautiously towards Shin-ah's face. I am just a fingertip's distance away from the mask when he grabs my wrist in his firm grip.

"Don't." He whispers. I sit there unable to move, the shock consuming me. This is the first time I have ever heard him speak. His voice is gentle and vibrates like velvet. His grip is strong but his skin is surprisingly soft. Even Hak is left dumbfounded and watches keenly. "I don't want to hurt you." I am released from my frozen state by his words. His assertions upset me and I cry out at him.

"You would never hurt your family." He lets go of my wrist and looks down at the ground out of regret.

"Anyone who looks into my eyes will turn to stone." His expression is serious but I can't help but stifle a laugh.

"Well, what a coincidence!" I exult. "I'm completely blind so your powers will have no affect." Shin-ah looks towards me with a look of wonder. Hak places his hand on my shoulder to let me know he doesn't approve of my mischief, but I simply shrug off his worry. I reach my hand out towards Shin-ah again. I am not forceful, the time I ask for his permission. "Please?" At first he hesitates but then takes my hand reluctantly. I reach up and untie the covering over my eyes. At the same time, Shin-ah lifts off his mask revealing his sparkling gold eyes. I look deep inside of him and a grey image erupts around me. I can feel the memories moving like real life in front of me. I feel memories of fear, sorrow, regret and self-hatred. A boy who everyone feared for a power he never really understood. The death of his only family and the murder of numerous people. Finally I feel my chest being ripped apart in a torrent of self-deprecation. I see the life of seclusion he was forced to live and the self-hatred he harboured because of the selfishness and ignorance of others. I return to the world around me and I smile warmly at Shin-ah. He stares at me with anxiety and worry. "Your entire life you have been told that your powers are a curse and have been taught to fear yourself. Your heart is filled with self-hatred but Shin-ah you must know that it is without cause or reason. I have seen your heart for myself and I can see the unmatched kindness and altruism that rushes through your veins. I want you to know that you are wanted and that your powers are cherished and respected here, not feared." Tears begin to wet Shin-ah's cheeks. In a burst of emotion he leaps towards me and embraces me in a hug. "You are not alone in this world. You are not the only one who is blind." I comfort him, gently rubbing circles around his back. "It is hard to believe you are in control when you are always told you aren't, but I assure you that you are in control of your powers. You have never harmed anyone you have cared about in the past and you will not hurt your family know so please don't hide from us. Just know that you will never have to hide when you're with me." I coax him and we sit there for a few moments. I can feel Hak fuming jealous flames behind me. He is an idiot if he thinks he can hide his jealousy from me.

After Shin-ah has composed himself, he turns his attention to Zeno who has entered the festivities by launching himself out of a nearby tree. As the two begin to talk, I stand up and return inside. I quietly slide the door to my bedchamber shut and fall into a helpless heap on my blanket. I dig my face into my pillow hoping that if I dig far enough the pain will go away. The pillow muffles my sobs but nothing can suppress the icy daggers that pierce my chest. I beg my brain to bid farewell to the memories that I had just witnessed but I know it is futile. Now, they will remain with me forever. 

Hak's P.O.V

(f/n) stands suddenly and I look to her expression. Her gaze is cast downward and her lip quivers in anguish. She rushes inside and I follow closely behind. After she enters her room I wait a few moments, listening attentively. I begin to hear her muted sobs and that's when I open the door. She snaps her head towards me in horror and embarrassment. But softens her expression when she realizes it's me. The look washing over her face sends a pang through my chest. It's the kind of smile you give when you are trying to appear strong but on the inside you are pleading desperately for someone to help you. I rush over to her with the utmost urgency and embrace her in a forceful hug. She gasps at the pressure. "You really are an idiot." I exasperate between whimpers. 

"Don't look at me... I'm fine." She sobs. "You don't have to worry about me, none of you do." She wheezes, barely able to speak. The anger rises through my body and my lungs are set ablaze as I shout.

"Stop with that nonsense. Crying doesn't make you any less strong, having people worry about you doesn't put them at any more risk of being hurt. You can't go on like this, holding your feelings inside. If you cry alone you are only hurting yourself. When you cry with me, with all of us, we can ease your pain and show you that even though we have suffered there is a reason we found each other. Our pasts are nothing but folktale, what matters is the happiness and future we can make for each other. So please don't cry alone because seeing that snide yet beautiful face of yours in agony tears my heart to shreds. You are not alone, I will always be here to protect you." She leaps into my chest and wails at the top of her lungs. 

"It hurts Hak, please make it stop."

I just hold her tightly. I can't change the misfortune she has been dealt by the world, but I can show her that she doesn't have to fight alone. Finally she is able to calm herself down and her breathing returns to normal. I smile gently. The warmth of her body is inescapable and it consumes me. I blush slightly.

"You're out of your mind if you think me worrying about you will get me hurt. I have to stay alive to take care of your hopeless ass." I playfully remark, nudging her slightly. She smiles condescendingly and I know i've accomplished my goal. A smile suits her better. 

We are interrupted by Ik-Su, who comes running towards the cottage, coughing and spitting out of exhaustion. Suddenly, he trips over a rogue tree root, falling flat on his face. (f/n) rushes over to him in worry and distress. She is frantic as she looks over his injuries. Everyone erupts into hysterical laughter for the second time today and she looks towards us in disgust. "Don't worry (f/n) it happens on a daily basis." Yun chuckles and points to the space beside her. She turns to see that Ik-Su is standing with a guilty yet embarrassed smirk on his face. "Now tell us what all the commotion was about." Yun prods him for information.

"Well, I have been doing research into some old Kouka history and folktale books. I think I know who is controlling the King." Ik-Su speaks and the air grows heavy around us. A dead silence falls as we wait for Ik-Su to continue. "It is the Black Dragon warrior. Originally 5 dragon warriors were sent to Earth by the gods to protect Hiryuu on his mission to restore humanity. But, unfortunately one rebelled against the cause. He did not desire the reunification of humanity but the destruction of it. The Black Dragon warrior is most likely responsible because he holds the power to possess humans whose hearts are filled with vengeance. If this is the case, he will most likely be using King Soo-won's position to perpetuate a war between the clans of Kouka and the surrounding Kingdoms. This is what he tried to do all those years ago."

Silence. Silence fills the air. We are unable to move due to our disbelief. But, a confident voice breaks the silence. A tone of voice I have never heard before, a tone devoid of emotion. I could feel my heart sink in my chest. I looked to (f/n) as she spoke. "I've figured out what our first move is." My eyes widen as I take in the unmoving look of determination and focus plastered across her face. She is captivating. I am afraid yet comforted at the same time. I can feel the fire in her words as she pronounces every syllable. "Soo-won believes he has the upper hand. He thinks you are running away with your tails between your legs. He also doesn't expect you to make a move considering you have gained a major asset, me. He'll expect you to use me as a bargaining chip to gain your freedom back. That is where our advantage begins. He doesn't know that I have changed sides. Advantage #1. He doesn't realize that I know as much as I know, which I have in turn bestowed upon you. Advantage #2. He doesn't know where we are. Advantage #3. The only way we will be able to exorcize the demon that has possessed him is if we get close to him. In accordance with that, if what Ik-su claims about the war is true, we will have to prevent the destruction of the entire Kingdom of Kouka by capturing his battle plans. This leaves us one option; we must infiltrate Hiryuu castle. We leave at daylight."


	8. The Secret to Happiness

Your P.O.V

It feels as if we have been walking for decades. The humid summer air is like an anvil strapped to my back. Drops of sweat cascade from my dehydrated face. We decided to take the route around the outskirts of the Kouka Kingdom on the border of a neighboring country. In the time that we have been walking we haven't passed by a single village. The day grows later and later. "When are we going to find a village to spend the night, I don't think I can handle another night of camping." I whine hopelessly. Yona chimes in with me.

"It isn't hard to tell that we baby-sit two spoiled princesses." Yun hisses.

"Hak snores like a dying wildebeest and I don't exactly trust the pervert Jae-ha while I'm sleeping." I protest angrily. Hak marches over and presses his forehead against mine as we begin to bicker absent-mindedly.

"Will you both calm down for a minute." Kija snaps, pulling us apart. I stick my tongue out in mockery and Hak purposely steps on the back of my slightly too large robe causing me to trip. I begin to raise my fist in anger but I am exulted at Kija's words. "There should be a small village a few kilometers ahead. We will stop there for the night." Before Kija can finish speaking, I am already running at full speed in the direction of the village.

My expression is beaming and an ear-to-ear grin is plastered across my face. But, my smile is wiped away as I take in the village around me. The buildings were turned to black ash, as it was evident a fire had wiped out the village. Many villagers lay clutching their wounds scattered across the ground. Women, children and even soldiers were barely clinging to life. Before I could think twice, I ran back down the trail to where the rest of the group was approaching. I quickly yanked the medical supplies pack off of Yun's back and ran towards the village. The look of complete and utter terror on my face was enough of a sign for the rest of the group to run after me.

The rest of the evening was spent gathering the sick and wounded and setting up an infirmary in one of the best-salvaged buildings. We tended to wounds and fed the hungry. Eventually everyone was feeling relatively well again. One of the older men of the group approached me. His stoic persona was intimidating but his words were kind. "Thank you for all that you have done for us, how can we ever repay you?" Before I could answer, Yun interrupted.

"Well it would be plenty helpful if you let us spend the night. But more importantly, we need to discuss what it was that caused all of this damage." It was an inevitable question. What had happened here? Now that the chaos and adrenaline had calmed down, it was an overbearing thought that hung over us. But, somehow we all knew what the answer was deep in our hearts. The man gritted his teeth and winced at the painful memory. "Don't worry we have no intention of hurting you. We are not a threat so your story is safe with us." Yun reassured the elderly man. Slowly he began to speak and the despair in his voice was hard to ignore. He felt betrayed.

"It was a troop from the imperial army of Kouka Kingdom. The soldiers burned everything and told us not to resist because we were helping our country. They said it was a signal of war to the neighboring kingdom. They needed to put more space between the borders of the two countries as a fortified defense line. They left us here in no man's land to die." The man fell to his knees in defeat. As he sobbed into his hands it was easy to see his undying love for the people of his village.

"Please don't worry sir." Yona spoke as she placed a hand on the man's shoulder. "We will protect you and your village. We are warriors on a journey to stop this war and purify Kouka kingdom. I know you don't want to abandon your village but the best option is to head West and take refuge in the Wind Clan's village. It is the only way to secure your people's safety." The elderly man took Yona's hand in a firm grip and nodded in compliance. "Good, then pack the things you will need and head out first thing in the morning." I smiled to myself because for the first time on this long and perilous journey, Yona had proved to me that she deserved to rule this country. Finally she had given up on her deluded visions of revenge and began to fight for the future of her people.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Late into the night I woke up startled and left the crowded and decrepit building to lie under a maple tree. Everything felt like it was falling into place. I looked to the sky and I could feel the stars aligning beneath my fingertips. Was this what I was reincarnated to achieve. Was my journey coming to an end? My chest tightens and my head throbs. I know what is coming; I know what I have to do. But, I didn't want it to be over. My eyes began to wet with angry tears. Suddenly, Hak flashes across my thoughts, but why him. My eyes widened with the sudden realization. I violently shake my head hoping the thought will go away but it doesn't. I have one purpose in this life and only that purpose. I was not put here as a human being to find happiness. Soon enough I will use my powers and leave this world. I cannot possibly make a life for myself here. I shed a steamy tear, not out of anger but out of regret; regret for being born as myself. The rustling of bushes interrupts my thoughts. I turn to see Hak approaching me. Without speaking he sits down beside me and we sit in silence for what feels like an eternity.

The wind bites at my skin, sending a shiver down my spine. I look towards Hak and the wind blows the hair surrounding his face. For once he doesn't look like a primitive brute. In fact, he almost looks handsome. I blush and he begins to speak. "Why do you have so much interest in everyone's past except mine?" He questions. I can hear the pain in his voice and I can tell this has been bothering him for a while. I look down at my feet.

"Ever since we first met I could sense an aura of certainty surrounding you. You always read like a man on a straight and narrow path and unfortunately a man like that terrified me. You are always so sure and strong and, from what I have experienced in this world, continuous confidence is an eerie thing. In short, I'm afraid of you." I laugh at my foolishness but I am surprised by his answer.

"All of my life I have lived for my duty, the duty of protecting Princess Yona. I never needed to make decisions concerning myself because they always concerned her safety, which was the priority. I needed to be confident and sure in order to keep her sane in her time of need. I was nothing more than an idiotic slave, not once have I lived my own life. Now, Yona has the four dragons to protect her and I'm free to live my own life. But, I am far from certain. I mistook my duty and obligation for love in order to convince myself that my life was my own. Now, I feign confidence in order to hide my hysteria. That makes me a pretty weak person." Hak chuckles with nervousness. I can tell he is feeling uncomfortable but I know I'm not afraid of him. I never was. I just knew he needed to figure these things out for himself in order for him to realize he was living his own life all along.

In order to comfort him and prove to him I am no longer afraid I reach my hand out and untie the covering around me eyes. At first he is taken aback by my actions but smiles curtly and takes my hand. Familiar images erupt in front of me. Mundok. Training. His days as a General. Yona. Quickly, I am brought back to the world around and me and I giggle hysterically at him. "What? Why are you laughing?" He is slightly irritated at me as he bellows in my ear.

"The second reason why I never asked to see your past." I boast in between fits of giggles. "Is because Mundok would always come to visit me during my time at the Wind Clan village. He would tell me stories about how proud his adoptive son had made him. About how strong, adventurous and rebellious you were. The affection in his eyes was almost sickening. Now quit gawking before you end up swallowing a fly." Hak returns from his dazed state and looks at me longingly.

"Is that true (f/n)?" He pleads like a helpless child.

"I wouldn't lie to you." I state firmly. "Don't' you realize that you have been following your own path right from the beginning. Hak you aren't a weak person, you're far from. You are brave, courageous and certainly talented. I realized from the very moment we met that you were Mundok's son because you have the same inexplicably huge heart that he has. You deserve happiness so let yourself be happy." I see a bright crimson blush erupt across his face and I begin to panic. My body tingles with the flutter of butterflies. He looks deep into my eyes and begins to speak.

"I think I might have already decided on what path I'm going to take in order to be happy."


	9. Protect Your Family

Your P.O.V

The sun peeks shyly over the horizon, illuminating the morning sky. We sent the villagers on a journey West towards the Wind Clan village. Now, we march in the opposite direction. The sun beats down fiercely. An ominous danger lurks in the air. We approach a large canyon and suddenly I freeze. I motion for the rest of the group to kneel down. I place my hand firmly against the dusty canyon floor and close my eyes. I hear a muffled trot that turns into a rumbling jog. "Soldiers." I gas under my breath. I turn to Hak with a look of distress, but he is focused in on the approaching sound. He snaps his head towards me and violently shoves Yona into my arms.

"Go! Take Yona and get to higher ground above the canyon. Keep her safe." He demands with force, but the firm look in his eyes assures me that I am trusted. I grab Yona roughly by the wrist and drag her up the steep cliff of the gorge. We slam our backs against a ragged sandstone rock. We breathe in exasperated gasps and peer over the edge at the valley below. The soldiers approach briskly from the North and then they are halted by a command from their general. The soldiers stand dead in their tracks. The commander does not ask for names, he knows who we are. He speaks with caution and confidence.

"Return the Queen to us and we will not harm you." The commander raises his sword so the tip of his blade is directed towards Hak. There are too many enemies to fight and retreat seems futile. The arrogant thunder beast snickers under his breath. "So be it." The commander sighs and motions for his men to charge. Tens of soldiers come racing forward in overwhelming forces. Yona raises her bow to fire but I motion her to stop. If she fires now, the enemy will be alerted of our position. Hak and the dragon warriors fight onerously beneath us. I grunt in frustration at my inability to help out my comrades. Yona cringes at my distress, she feels the same way. I scan the scenery for any sight of impeding threats. I am able sense the presence of a third individual on the upper ledge of the gorge. I spot an enemy archer a few hundred feet away with his sights aimed on Hak. He already has his bow flexed, ready for the kill. There is no time for Yona to make a move and no time to alert Hak to dodge. His fate is almost inevitable.

Swiftly, I leap from the gorge's edge and fly towards Hak with unimaginable force. A look of ferocity and blood lust consumes me. Yona is able to shoot the enemy archer, but just a moment too late. I collide with Hak and thrust my palms outward from body. I send him tumbling to the ground in a scattered manner. Suddenly, my upper body is slammed backward and a stabbing pain emanates from my left shoulder. I clutch my shoulder in absolute agony and fall to my knees. I am unable scream due to the piercing pressure rising in my throat. I go numb and I feel my consciousness slowly slipping away. Hak is able to collect his thoughts from the unexpected blow. He sees my limp body hunched over on the ground and moves to approach me, but the commander stops him. He raises his sword with a sinister grin and instructs Hak to cease movement. The group stands in shock. The enemy soldiers lower their arms and back away towards the general. The crimson red that soaks my robe continues to grow. All I can manage to do is choke on my words and stare emotionlessly at the ground. The enemy's general places his boot on my side and kicks me over. He speaks with sinister and crude intention.

"Unfortunately, your comrade won't last long. That arrow was laced with a new neurotoxin the King has been working on. It prevents messages in the brain from reaching the muscles, paralyzing the body almost instantly. Soon enough his internal organs with shut down and he will die. But, if you are willing to return the Queen to us, we would be more than happy to bring him back to Kouka and administer the antidote." He chuckles and an ominous aura surrounds him. I can feel Hak's body freeze. Returning the Queen is no longer a viable option. I beg my body to move, I will my legs to stand, but I can't. My screams remain internal as I cry out to save my friends.

"It seems as though you are mistaken. Your beloved Queen is no longer with us." A cunning smirk overtakes his shaken stature. The commander's face washes white with disbelief.

"You speak lies! Die you criminal." The commander steps forward to rush Hak head on. At this rate all of my family will die. Hak will die... No! I won't let that happen. Everyone freezes like marble statues. All eyes are on me. Slowly, I rise from the ground. My movements are ghostly and lewd. I take on the appearance of a demon. I draw the katana from my back, grip it firmly with two hands and bound forward with all of the force left in my body. I sprint with precision, my speed as fast as a lion. The first victim steps forward and swings his sword high right. I dodge effortlessly and stab my blade through the square of his back. The second victim raises his sword from his side. Too slow. I plant my foot into the ground and pivot swiftly. My extended leg connects with the soldiers face, sending him flying into a rock a few short meters away. Finally, the general commands 3 soldiers to attack at the same time. I'm surrounded. I pounce with cat like form towards the soldier on my right. At the last second before his steel blade slices my pale neck, I roll left, tirelessly evading his assault. I kick my foot out, colliding with his trembling ankles. As he falls forward, I press my heel deep into his back and use the leverage to launch myself into the still air. I somersault once and flip my sword around so it points towards the stale earth. With my hands firmly gripped around my katana, I powerfully plunge my blade into the second soldier's chest. The third soldier drops his sword and backs away in terror.

"Retreat!" The general squeals in a high-pitched tone. After the last enemy is seen scrambling over the horizon, I convulse in agony. Despite my distress, I force a carefree smile across my face and turn towards my comrades. I begin to limp towards them; my body shakes and I force myself to remain standing. My body tingles and every step becomes more and more painful like a weight presses down on my shoulders.

"Have you lost your mind you idiot!" I stop walking and stand dead in my place. I'm dumbfounded. "Why would you ever put your life on the line like that? Do you realize you could die? Do you value your own life?" Hak screams, his face red with anger. My smile fades and I begin to sob violently. Hak resists the urge to continue his enraged fit. His expression softens at my words.

"I'm not going to stand by and watch you get hurt! You are my family now and I have to protect my family!" I struggle to pick up my lifeless feet in order to move forward, but I can't. All at once I go numb. I can no longer feel the limbs that extend from my body. My vision blurs and I stumble. My body sways to the left and the last thing I can see is Hak bounding towards me with his arms outstretched. Tears brim at the edges of his gentle eyes.


	10. Bathing in Moonlight

Hak's P.O.V

Quickly and without hesitation, I grab (f/n) and throw her over my shoulder. Yona approaches from the base of the gorge with a pale face. Her eyes scream with concern and worry. She tugs on my sleeve, pleading me to let her see (f/n). I shake my head to return my response. She grits her teeth but remains quiet. She knows we must act now in order to save (f/n)'s life. We run deep into the forest, where we will be less vulnerable incase the troop decides to counter-attack. Yun finds a spot behind a tall brush and begins to lie out his medicinal belongings. He pulls out a small vile containing a light gold liquid. "This medicine will slow the effects of the poison until I can create the proper antidote to counteract it." Yun hisses and pushes the vile towards me. Kija rolls out a blanket in order to make (f/n) more comfortable. I gently lay her down and hurriedly pull out the cork, but my unsteady hands cause it to tumble to the ground. I grit my teeth and grunt under my breath. I kneel down beside (f/n) and when I look at her I feel my breath catch. I purse my lips together. Please be alright. I slowly tilt the vile into (f/n)'s slightly parted lips. Once the entirety of the mixture is gone we sit and wait.

Your P.O.V

I feel my chest set ablaze and I try to clutch it, but I am unable to move. I begin to cough and spit at the venom burning in my throat. Suddenly, my eyes shoot open and at first all I can feel is a bright light. The intensity nullifies and images emerge around me. The first person I feel is Hak. He kneels towering over me with desperation in his heart. He worried himself sick. As he sees the life come back to my still figure his face lights up with joy. He bends down and strangles me in his warm embrace. The sighs of relief and gratitude turn to giggles and chatter. "Looks like the mighty thunder beast was thwarted by the distress of his fair maiden." Kija taunts with an immature grin on his face. Immediately, a light pink dusts Hak's cheeks. Then, his brow furrows with irritation and he puts on a condescending smirk.

"I am only worried about losing a valuable ally, considering her ability to wield a sword." He jests and I know I should feel hurt, but I'm not. I know he doesn't mean it; he is just embarrassed. So, I burst into howling laughter. I wipe the tears from my eyes and smile at my comrades. No. My family. I feel happy for once.

"I hate to ruin this calm and comfortable moment." Yun pesters with agitation. "But, unfortunately I need you to gather some supplies for the antidote to give to (f/n) because she was just, you know, poisoned." The atmosphere shifts to seriousness and dread. Yun speaks again, but this time he commands. "Zeno, head south of the river and gather some heather from the wetland trees. Jae-ha head back to the East side of the gorge and scale the walls in search of an amethyst coloured flower. Kija head back in the direction of the village. The ground there is extremely fertile, so bring some soil back. Finally, Shin-ah, accompany Yona. Search the surrounding area for silver birch trees. Their bark is an extremely rare remedy. Go!" Everyone begins to head in separate directions. My mind is spiraling in a million different directions. This shouldn't be their priority.

"Wait!" I plead. "Have you all lost your wits? The enemy retreated and knows who you are. He will have returned to Hiryuu by nightfall and it is not hard to figure out who will accompany him for his return in the morning. King Soo-won. It isn't safe here. You must run as far from this location as possible." Before I can say more I am cut off by Jae-ha. Never have I seen his expression so grave.

"If we run, you die. You said it before. You're our family now and we WILL protect you. Stop pushing people away and pretending to be so strong on your own." He spits at me, but his words are true. I cannot fight back. I begin to cry and I shoot him a reassuring smile. With that, the others leave and head on their journey. Hak remains by my side. I am glad that he is here with me. His presence eases my nerves.

"Are you hungry?" He mumbles shyly. I nod my head no and blush slightly. We sit there in silence for tens of minutes while we wait for the others to return. Hak shifts his balance out of nervousness. He appears to have something to say, but the words are caught in his throat. Suddenly, he takes me by the hand. "Thank you." He mumbles.

"What?" I reply, knowing full well the words that escaped his lips.

"You know what I said, so don't think I'll repeat myself." He snaps and I pout with dissatisfaction. Though, I smile to myself with giddy. "You saved my life. Where did you learn how to fight like that?" He questions intently.

"Well, Mundok taught me swordplay when I was younger, but I was never skilled in it. I don't know what came over me. When I saw the people I cared about in danger, my whole being ignited and an immeasurable power rose inside of me." I state dumbfounded. "I guess this is the power I possess." Silence ensues. Everyone was shocked by my heroic episode. I try my hardest to take my power as a hopeful sign, but a feeling of unrest swells in my heart. I can feel the peril approach like the bite of a crisp wind. Our war is only beginning. I cannot afford to be careless or absent-minded anymore. Every decision I make from this point on will affect every one around me. I grab Hak by the wrist as he stands to leave. "Hak I need you to promise me something." He reassumes his seat beside me and nods hesitantly. "No matter what happens, I need you to believe in me. I need you to trust the decisions I make." He grits his teeth at my unexpected request, but I can feel the light in his eyes change. He, too, knows that perilous trials await us. He grabs me firmly by the hand and nods.

A few hours pass by and the sun dips below the horizon. Carefully, I try to sit up. Hak reaches his arms out to assist me, but I push him away confidently. Once I am sitting, I stretch out my arms and wheeze at the smell of my sweaty flesh. I am not used to combat with such heavy clothing. I press my palms against the ground in order to stand up. My arms shake furiously from my weakened state, but I push with all of my force. "Where are you going?" Hak questions with an utterly unimpressed look on his face.

"I smell disturbingly like you so I am going to take a bath in the river." I hiss at him. He begins to say something but stops himself. Instead, he smirks evilly and raises one eyebrow. I growl under my breath and continue my mission to stand. After several onerous minutes of struggling, I am finally on my feet. I take the first step and stumble to the side. Hak watches pompously from a distance. I am able to take the next few steps with ease, but I step forward and my body goes numb. A tingling sensation pulses through my thighs and I begin to fall. Hak rushes to my side and catches me swiftly before I collide with the ground. I push him away furiously but my eyes shoot open with surprise. My arms go numb beneath my grip and I cannot muster the strength to grab onto him. I look up with pure dread in my gaze. He responds shyly.

"Please just let me help you." I look away. My cheeks flush a bright ruby. A pout ensnares my lips. I push my face into his chest out of embarrassment and nod. Softly, he lifts me up and walks towards the river.

When we arrive he sets me down on the damp grass. It feels like a rug under my tingling skin. He kneels down and leans in towards me. He grips both sides of the collar of my robe and brings his head close to my ear. In a gentle whisper he speaks. "I promise I won't look." I can feel my heart stutter and I begin to breathe heavily. I am embarrassed but I have no will for him to stop. He closes his eyes and begins to remove my robe. We are left alone, in an intimate embrace with the subtle sound of rushing water and warm brilliance surrounding us.

Hak P.O.V

I begin to slide the robe off of (f/n)'s frail shoulders. I can feel her body shake beneath me and I resist the urge to open my eyes. If Yun knew he would murder me. I cringe at the thought of it. But, all my feelings of fear are swept away by the fluttering warmth in my chest. My breathing becomes shallow and I purse my lips. (f/n) is beautiful, in every way. Her body, her eyes, her soul. I feel unconditional affection flow throughout my body, consuming every fiber of my being. I shake my head to remove the impure thoughts. I can't. Soon, I will have to tell her what she means to me. This is what Ik-su described. The incomparable feeling of love. I would give my life for this girl. I would give everything I had to see her find happiness. This is not my oath. This is my choice. Out of impulse I lean down and kiss (f/n) on the forehead and I feel her freeze. She inches away from my embrace and slides into the refreshing grasp of the summer stream. When I open my eyes her body is submerged and she faces away from me. I can tell she is blushing and I laugh under my breath. She is unbelievably cute.

I sit for a while, watching intently as she scrubs her skin clean. Desire builds in my heart, but I suppress my urges. Suddenly, (f/n) violently grabs the soft ground at the side of the river with one hand. Her other hand scratches at her chest, leaving rough pink lines against her pale skin. She turns to me and I can feel the desperation in her gaze. She reaches out towards me, her eyes struggle to remain open. She tries to mouth words but her voice cannot escape her lips. I scramble over to her and she falls into my arms. She grabs my hand with ferocious strength and I know that she is in pain. I want so desperately to make the pain stop, but I am frozen in place, unsure of what to do. She starts to cough aggressively, spitting up searing blood into my lap. I untie my robe and wrap it around her. I pick her up in my arms and sprint to Yun. As I arrive back at the campsite, I notice the others have returned. I am unable to see their shocked expressions through the tears that blur my sight. Without hesitation, Yun motions me to lie (f/n) back down and cover her with a blanket. Immediately, he works on the antidote using the supplies the group brought back. Before Yun leaves he speaks wearily. "The best thing you can do is comfort her and be with her for as long as you can. Incase we are too late." I cringe at his words. It hurts because it is the truth. I grab (f/n)'s hand and plead for the gods to spare her. The others gather around me. Yona grabs onto me and sobs into my back. Kija and Jae-ha tear up. Shin-ah turns away. Zeno runs into the forest seething with anger. She is our family now. Everyone has fallen for this mysterious and incredible girl. If something were to happen to her, we would all be destroyed, so please return to us (f/n).


	11. One Last Night

Hak's P.O.V

I lean my ear down to (f/n)'s chest. I listen, but all I can hear is the soft pitter-patter of a damping heart. Slowly, her heart begins to let go. I close my eyes as tightly as I can to stop the tears from flowing. Yun works furiously to mix the antidote. He sprints towards me with ferocious force and shoves the vile into (f/n)'s mouth. Sweat drips heavily from his temples and tears brim his eyes. The violet liquid vanishes and we wait. We continue to wait late into the night until all of the others have fallen asleep. Still, I clutch (f/n) by her soft and delicate hands waiting for her to return. Unable to stay awake, I drift into a slumber filled with worry and nightmares.

Your P.O.V

The searing pain in my chest is absent and my throat no longer burns. The taste of blood still lingers between my lips. I struggle through the darkness until I find my way back to reality. Patiently and with caution I open my eyes. I try to sit myself up but a weight clings to my chest, preventing me from moving. I look down towards the pressure on my torso and notice Hak sleeping peacefully on my abdomen. His face looks drained of life, yet he is at peace. I smile to myself. Yun walks over to me and sits down. He places a cold cloth over my forehead and smiles warmly. It is refreshing and nullifies my pounding headache. The others gather around now, their eyes filled with rejoice and relief. "You look like you have seen a ghost!" I joke with a tinge of dark humor. Everyone sighs at me and Jae-ha nudges my shoulder. They take turns giving me gentle and heartfelt hugs.

"You know you almost died. You could at least be a little more serious about all this." Yun nags with a stern expression. I lean forward and give him a soft kiss on the forehead. He blushes and turns his face away. I giggle at his embarrassment.

"Thank you." I whisper between laughs. Jae-ha chimes in with a snide remark.

"I don't think the thunder beast would appreciate that, so let's just keep it a secret." He points towards the sleeping mass in my lap. Then places his finger over his lips to shush me. "He stayed up all night waiting for you to gain consciousness, he must be exhausted." I smile to myself and reach my hand out towards him. I gently brush the scattered hair from his face. He stirs. Slowly, he lifts his head up and wipes the sleep from his eyes. I flash him a 'welcome back to the land of living smile', but before I can say anything he smothers me in a warm embrace.

"Can't... breathe..." I choke out and he lets go. Tears of joy form in his eyes. This is the first time I have ever noticed his genuine care for me. I feel my heart warm in my chest. I lean forward and press my cheek to his chest. He wraps his arms around me and we sit there for a while.

A few minutes later, Shin-ah and Yona come running towards us. Shin-ah remains emotionless and Yona coughs, terrified and out of breath. "A small troop of soldiers is approaching from the North." Shin-ah states calmly. Hak swiftly stands up and I proceed to follow, but he stops me.

"You stay here." He barks and then motions for everyone else to follow. Everyone leaves the campsite and disappears into the thick forest. I quickly gather my belongings, tie up my hair, bind my chest and dress in my robe. I sprint into the forest to follow my comrades.

Shortly after, I approach the area where the soldiers have gathered. I remain hidden in the brush surrounding the clearing. A mysterious figure emerges through the crowd. His hood covers his face but he swiftly removes it. A sustained gasp falls over the group. King Soo-won has come for me. I look towards Yona. She grabs the sleeve of Hak's robe and casts her gaze to the ground. She restrains herself from sobbing. Hak clenches his fists and reaches for the spear fastened to his back. "Please do not be alarmed, we do not wish to fight you." Soo-won states nonchalantly, as if he had committed no wrongdoing. "We cannot afford to waste soldiers on harmless threats such as you."

"So you can go to war, right?" Yona sneers coldly. Soo-won is taken aback by her harsh response. It is evident that she holds a special place in Soo-won's heart. Just for a minute, it seemed as if she was able to touch the real Soo-won. But, his expression quickly returns to its solitude state. He ignores the comment and continues on with his speech.

"You have two options: return the Queen to me or face immediate execution." Hak begins to speak, but I emerge from my hidden position and cut him off mid sentence.

Hak's P.O.V

"If it is a fight you seek, then I will be your opponent." (f/n) taunts in a condescending tone. My anger festers from inside me. She is in for a long scolding once this is over. Soo-won quickly counters her remark.

"And who would you be?"

"Just a traveller passing by, intrigued at the sudden commotion." She lies through her teeth in order to protect us. "The match will be a one on one battle. You against me. If I win then you will return this group's freedom. If I lose they will return your beloved Queen back to you." She stares daggers at him to let him know that she is serious. He snickers to himself.

"This will be a quick fight. You haven't the slightest idea who you are up against, you naïve and ignorant fool." He sneers and a fire burns in his eyes. He unsheathes his katana from his back. "I will retrieve my Queen." (f/n) pulls her katana from her side and grips it firmly with both hands. She wastes no time and immediately rushes towards him at full force. If she is impulsive like that then surely Soo-won will defeat her, he is an extremely skilled swordsman. "A rookie mistake." He coos and side steps quickly, thrusting his sword towards her neck. Anxiety rises in my chest and I prepare to run towards her in order to stop the attack. But, he has fallen for her plan. She pivots and dodges right, seamlessly avoiding his attack. She slides to the right across the dry dirt until her foot is planted firmly into the ground. She lifts her left leg and spins, kicking him in the square of his back. He stumbles forward and regains his balance. She has no intention of killing him, but the bloodlust in his eyes proves that he will be in no mood to negotiate. He forcefully rushes towards her and thrashes his sword downwards. She tirelessly counters and the two begin to exchange, what would otherwise be considered deadly, blows. They move in a synchronized torrent, almost too fast to see. Their movements are calm and collected, like a beautiful dance. I cringe as I speak.

"Not even I was match for Soo-won's swordsmanship when we fought at the palace and yet, she is effortlessly keeping pace with him." Jae-ha and Kija turn to me with looks of absolute terror plastered across their faces. They return their attention to the sword fight and watch intently with astonishment. Who is this girl? I question to myself. I turn my gaze towards Yona. She watches Soo-won's every movement. Her heart is torn in two. She does not wish harm upon her new found friend or the love of her life. To her, there will be no winner. I look back towards the battle and see Soo-won has gotten within close range of (f/n). She shields herself from Soo-won's blade. Soo-won quickly takes advantage and leans into her chest and thrusts the butt-end of his sword into her ribs. She falls backward, the wind completely knocked out of her.

"You lose." He taunts with confidence. He lifts his sword to pierce her heart and I begin to run forward to stop him. Kija grabs my arm and pulls me back. I am about to scream at him when (f/n) kicks her foot out from under her. She hits both of Soo-won's ankles, sending him tumbling over. As he falls, (f/n) leaps forward and flips, balancing her weight by two fingers on the edge of his katana. She flies over top of him and lands swiftly on her feet. She swings her left leg out and kick Soo-won's right wrist. His sword launches into the air and clatters to the ground. Soo-won sits dumbfounded on the ground staring up at the menacing warrior who bested him. (f/n) points her swords towards him and gives an ominous look. She decides to sheathe her sword. She had no intention to kill him from the start. She offers her hand towards him and he accepts. Once he is standing, he darts towards her and grabs her by the throat. She is lifted into the air and continues to struggle beneath his grasp. A menacing aura surrounds him and his eyes glow a devilish crimson. "You foolish man." He sneers unbeknownst to the fact that he is strangling his precious wife.

"Hey!" Yona shouts. "You lost fair and square so let him go!" Soo-won sighs and releases (f/n). She falls to the ground clutching at her throat and chest. She wheezes and coughs as she tries to catch her breath.

"You had skill in a one on one battle, but you could not defeat an entire army. None of you could. Know your place you mongrels; there is no hope that you will ever defeat me. Return my wife by morning or I will burn your precious Wind Clan to ashes." Soo-won growls at Hak. Hak remains frozen in place, unable to move. The terror radiates from his body. Soon after, Soo-won disappears into the brush with the rest of his troop.

Your P.O.V

Kija rushes to my side and lifts me to my feet. I motion with my hand to let him know I am alright. I look towards Hak and his gaze is cast downward. Yona tugs on his sleeve, but upon his lack of response she turns to me with worry. I nod to tell her it will be okay. We walk back to the campsite and Hak remains silent. Yun prepares a meal and we eat in muteness. Unable to take the tension, I stand and walk into the brush. I sit on a nearby rock and sob into my hands. I have no choice now; I know what I must do.

"You're going back to him, aren't you." I am startled by Hak's sudden appearance. I turn to him with tears flowing down my reddened cheeks. I leap into his arms and sob as I sniffle into his chest. "Don't." He whispers. I look up at him with surprise. Tears form in the corners of his stern eyes. "Don't go back to that awful man."

"But, the Wind Clan is your home as much as it is mine." I plead and he just tightens his arms around me.

"We will go to the Wind Clan and warn them about the attack. They will be able to defend themselves." Hak tries to comfort me, but I know that it will be too late. I know that there is nothing I can do, but he won't let me leave.

"Okay." I reply, knowing I will be leaving late into the night without his knowledge. Hak carries me back to the campsite and lays me down on a blanket. He curls up beside me and rests his arm across my waist. He pulls me in closer, wrapping me in his warm embrace. I blush at the immense heat that flares from his body. For such an intimidating man, he is extremely gentle. I can feel his heart beat against my ear. I really do love this impulsive gorilla. I forget about my worries and the world around me. And, for a moment, the threat of death and destruction isn't a looming shadow over my being. I am no longer the Angel of Judgment, I am a normal girl. This is what love means. It means having someone to turn to, even when the world is crashing down around you. Slowly, I sink into his loving embrace and drift off to sleep. Happiness encloses me like a light shining in the middle of a blackened night. Tomorrow will be an unpredictable day. Little did I know that I wouldn't get the chance to show him my gratitude and feelings.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Eventually the sun peeks over the horizon and I am forced out of my slumber. Hak no longer holds me tightly to his chest. The perfect opportunity is in front of me. I quietly rise from the ground and untie my hair. I change into my more feminine robe and leave my belongings behind. My katana and my robe is neatly stacked in a pile for the others to find when they wake up. I look back at my family one more time, my heart full of sorrow and regret. Without hesitation I march towards Hiryuu castle, which sits only a few short kilometers away. "Goodbye." I whisper to myself, but I do not allow myself to cry because I know in my heart that this isn't a final goodbye.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hak's P.O.V

I slowly wake from my slumber, but, at the sudden realization of what time it is, I jolt forward. I search my surroundings, but they are vacant of (f/n). I place my head in my hands. I try my hardest to be angry, but I can't. Somewhere in my heart I knew this would happen. She really needs to stop putting everyone else above her own happiness. One person can only sacrifice so much before they break. She is such a foolish girl. My cheeks burn a bright crimson and I smile to myself. Yun is going to kill me when he wakes up and finds out I let her leave. Today starts our final journey. Once everyone is awake we will head for Hiryuu castle to retrieve Soo-won's battle plans. There is no doubt that (f/n) will be waiting for us. She may be foolish but she is also undoubtedly cunning. The only way into the castle was to hide in broad daylight. The only person Soo-won is unsuspecting of is her. This was her plan all along. I will find you (f/n).


	12. The Greatest Sacrifice

Your P.O.V

Once I arrive back at Hiryuu castle, I am directed towards my bedchamber. I am told by the attendants to remain stationary until King Soo-won has been alerted of my return. I prepare myself to put on a farce of innocence and desperation. Shortly after, Soo-won emerges through the chamber doors. I leap from my seat on the luxurious bed and bound towards him. I tackle him in a flurry of cries. "Oh Soo-won I am so glad that you saved me, they did all kinds of horrible things to torture me. I thought I would never be able to see you again." I coo into his ear. The feigned sweetness of my words is inexplicably sickening. He replies back in a congruently sappy tone.

"Do not worry my dear, you are safe now. Come. Let us get you dressed in attire that is more befitting of a Queen. We must look our best for our appearance this afternoon." He grabs me by the wrist and leads me towards my dressing room. He signals the female attendants to leave. This is out of a desire to do the changing himself. First he removes my soiled robe and retrieves an exquisite silk yukata from the wardrobe. The gold accents sparkle off of the soft (f/c) fabric. Once the yukata is tied properly, he moves onto the bandage that covers my eyes. "Now, keep your eyes closed and do not open them." He hisses. Ever since I met him, he has insisted that I never see his past. I imagine it is due to the terrible crimes he has committed. He removes my eye covering and picks up a silk one to match my gaudy robes. Unfortunately, I let my curiosity get the best of me and open my eyes a touch. His hand brushes along the side of my face and images flash before my eyes. I gasp in terror at the events that unfold. I choke at the tragedy and bloodshed. When I am brought back to reality, Soo-won sits unmoving in front of me. I can feel a ferocious fire burn inside of him. He raises his hand. Crack! He thrusts the backside of his hand across my face. My neck snaps to the side from the sheer force. "You imprudent women. How dare you disobey me? Do you wish to be punished?"" He screams at me and I tremble with fear. My whole body shakes. I must quell his anger somehow, before he becomes suspicious of my intent.

"I am so sorry darling. I felt the urge to sneeze and my eye accidently forced itself open. Do not fear, I only saw your brave and courageous efforts to find me. My heart brims with affection." I lie. His expression softens and he hugs me tightly. His tone is apologetic and frantic to gain my forgiveness.

"No! I am the one who should be sorry. I acted out so violently against you, I don't know what came over me. Please forgive me." He pleads and I shoot him a reassuring smile. "Now, if you will excuse me, I have to go make preparations for the event that is taking place this afternoon. I will come retrieve you in about an hour." He stands and leaves the room. Once he is out of sight, I clutch my cheek in agony. I walk briskly to the mirror to observe my injuries. A light purple tinges my cheek. This is not the Soo-won I know and cherish, and now I have all the evidence I need. I approach the door to the chamber and look both directions to check for danger. After observing that the coast is clear, I run down the hall towards my study. I enter and sit down at my desk to locate a piece of paper and a pen. I begin to write a letter.

Dear Everyone,

I was able to gain all the evidence that I needed through observing Soo-won's past. It seems as though he has been possessed by the Black Dragon Warrior. He has been using Soo-won's body as a vessel in order to carry out his destructive schemes. He enters and leaves Soo-won's body as he pleases so it is hard to tell when the best time to attack will be. But, I have a plan. When we are able to meet again I will explain it thoroughly. But, for now, use Soo-won's battle plans to minimize the damage of this grueling war. Oh, and Yona, there is something I must tell you. The reason why Soo-won murdered your father was out of revenge. It was known that Soo-won's father, Yu-hon, would be next elected to the throne. In an attempt to maintain his power, your father King Ill had him assassinated. Your father did not die an innocent man. Though, what Soo-won has done is unforgivable, he too has suffered a traumatic past and I cannot fault him for that. He was also able to bring Kouka back to stability by mending the internal structure of this country. Soo-won is not a bad man so please do not hate him any longer. We must save him together so that this country can prosper under his wise leadership. I am counting on you.

' Sincerely,

(f/n) (l/n)

I finish my letter and encase it in an envelope addressed to Yona. I exit my study and head for the secret room hidden in the innermost chamber of Hiryuu castle. When I arrive, I sneak inside, making sure to close the door tightly behind me. I was able to locate Soo-won's battle plans through his memories. I scour the room in search of the scroll. Finally, I spot it in a dingy corner of the room. I gently slide the envelope inside and tuck the scroll under my yukata. I leave the room and head for my bedchamber. When I arrive, I remove the scroll from my robe and place it in a drawer under the bed. Everyone will be arriving soon. It is only a matter of time before we must act. I sit and wait for Soo-won to retrieve me. I wonder what this mysterious event could be.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hak's P.O.V

We approach the gates of the Kouka capital and make our way inside. I rub my ears to soothe the pain from Yun's screaming. I hesitantly recall the not so distant memory in my head. Yun was furious at me for letting (f/n) leave. So were the others. I am most definitely sure Yona despises me now. Luckily, I was able to convince them this was all part of our plan. The only way to retrieve Soo-won's battle plans was to have someone on the inside and (f/n) was the most logical choice. Trying to capture them through brute force would only get us killed. Now, all we have to do is find (f/n), which, at the moment, is easier said then done. On the positive side, it seems that the guards are not concerned with our presence. Theys barely flinch when we drift past.

Our movement is halted when we notice a large group of people crowding around a newly built coliseum. Curiously, we follow them inside. Once we enter, we see that the stadium is crammed full of enthusiastic citizens. People have come from many different locations for the event: the wind clan, water clan, fire clan and even earth clan. We manage to find seats in the dense crowd. From the corner of my eye I spot (f/n) on a balcony, sitting beside King Soo-won.

Soo-won's P.O.V

(f/n) sits beside me overlooking the stadium. A look of wonder is evident across her naïve and innocent face. I snicker to myself. She turns to me and with a tone of curiosity, she asks. "What event is taking place?" I close my eyes and flash a cunning, yet sinister grin.

"It's a public execution." I state condescendingly. She sits, frozen in place. A look of utter dread covers her face. She purses her lips and turns away from me. Suddenly, a gate opens and the prisoner is thrown into the center of the ring. Then, three more gates open from the opposite side of the arena and 3 menacing tigers emerge. They slink along the ground, sizing up their prey with tactical precision. The man stumbles backwards and falls to the ground. He crawls away in terror, but it's too late. The tigers pounce and begin to tear at him with their piercing claws and deadly teeth. (f/n) rushes to her feet and leans over the balcony, terrified with the scene before her. She snaps her head towards me and pleads.

"Please Soo-won, stop this right now. Spare this man. Save him." But, I remain stagnant. My face stoic in its cold position as I remark,

"Unfortunately, this man has committed high treason against his Kingdom which is punishable by death." Before she can continue her campaign, the tigers are forced back into their cages and the man lies motionless on the ground. His body drowns in a pool of saturated blood, which drips from the numerous gash marks covering him. The body of the man remains limp as the attendants drag him from the coliseum floor. The crowd erupts in a roaring cheer, asking for the show to continue. From the corner of my eye I notice (f/n)'s expression is cast downward, her lip trembling. The look across her face screams 'how could you' and 'you're a monster'. I am about to chuckle to myself, but something catches my sight. My eyes move from her face to her neck, where a dark purple bruise is evident. A voice echoes in my head. Those bruises look awfully familiar. You don't think that she is that imprudent boy from yesterday, I answer back. He did have a covering over his eyes, which isn't a common feature. What do I do, I question the voice. The boy seemed to be an awfully strong fighter. There is only one thing you can do. The voice echoes in my head and I try to resist, but I can't. I don't want to listen to it. I don't want to hurt (f/n), but I lose control of my body and my thoughts. The dark aura encompasses me and I lose my consciousness. I turn to (f/n) and begin to stand. I take her by the hand and whisper in her ear. "If it is too hard for you to watch, you may be excused." She looks at me with relief and without hesitation she stands. She sprints out of the balcony and wipes the tears from her eyes. The spirit inhabiting my body emerges and materializes before me.

"I will handle the rest." He hisses and follows after (f/n).

A few moments pass by and my assistant returns to my side with a snide look on his face. "The girl will be dealt with promptly." He coaxes manically in my ear. The prisoner's gate flies open and my wife is pushed into the center of the ring. Next, the tigers are released. They have had their taste of blood so their primal instinct is already in full force. (f/n) remains kneeling on the ground. He face washes white and sweat drips from her temples. The first tiger pounces and she manages to tumble out of the way. Though, she is not fighting back. The next tiger jumps on top of her and she continues to kick and flail furiously. Her performance is far from that of a skilled warrior. I shift uneasily in my seat. She manages to escape the tiger's grasp and stumbles towards my balcony. The crowd remains silent. They are too absorbed in shock to react.

"Why are you doing this?!" She screams at me, her eyes face drenched with tears. "Please help me! Please! Why are you hurting me?!" But, her screaming is cut off when all 3 tigers pounce on her and she disappears under a mass of orange and black. She doesn't fight back. Clothing and blood fly viciously through the air. My stomach grows uneasy. I know that I have made a mistake. My face contorts with guilt and regret. I begin to panic and sob violently, screaming the words 'no' over and over in my head. I need to do something.

Hak's P.O.V

Without warning, (f/n) is tossed into the arena and the tigers are released. I hope that the scene before me is simply a dream, but my stomach is too uneasy. "What the hell is going on?!" Jae-ha screams. I stand up and prepare myself to attack, but Yona's words catch me off guard.

"Someone needs to help her! Why isn't she fighting back?!" That's right. She could easily slay those 3 beasts with ease, but she isn't. Immediately my gaze turns to Soo-won, who sits proudly in the balcony with a smug look on his face. I feel Kija stir from behind me and he positions himself to jump, but I stop him in his tracks.

"What do you think you're doing? I'm not going to sit here and let her die? I thought you cared about her?" Kija spits at me out of infuriation. It pains me inside to sit and watch the person I love most get torn to shreds, but a voice flashes through my head. Believe me. Trust me. It whispers. I turn to Kija with tears in my eyes.

"You don't think it doesn't kill me to watch the person who means the most to me get slaughtered? You think I'm that dense? Why do you think she isn't fighting back? She would have no problem defeating those 3 primitive beasts, but look at Soo-won. He is testing her. He wants her to fight back so he can convict her of treason and conspiring with us. He knows. She has to suffer through that pain because if Soo-won discovers her cover then all is lost. This is the only way for the plan to remain in motion. Right now I am relying on Soo-won having a little bit of his sanity left to fight back against this demon and save someone who is important to him. God, it hurts like hell, but what other choice do I have. We have to trust her." I growl at my comrades. Everyone stares at me, then avoids my gaze out of shame. They were too self-centered and impulsive to consider what was really at stake. Now all we can do is sit in silence and dread as we wait. Please be alright (f/n).

I feel my heart stop. The world around me comes to a crashing halt. The 3 tigers pounce on (f/n) until she can no longer be seen. The only visible movement is the blur of crimson as it splashes against the coliseum wall. Bits of clothing fly in a torrent around the stadium. The crowd falls to dead silence. I grab my chest as I spit, unable to breath. 'No' I cry. This can't be happening. Yona sobs violently. Yun and Kija seethe with anger, hot tears brimming their eyes. Shin-ah and Zeno look away, frozen, unable to move. Abruptly, a shadow launches into the middle of the stadium. King Soo-won flings himself over the balcony edge and lands on the ground. He swiftly unsheathes his katana and sprints towards the beasts. Within a matter seconds they lie scattered across the ground in bloodied pieces. Everyone waits for what feels like an eternity to see if (f/n) is okay. Soo-won rushes over to her lifeless body. It is difficult to tell clothes from skin due to the heavy covering of red that soaks her. Soo-won appears to scream something in her ear, but he receives no response. He shakes her violently out of terror as he screams her name. He sobs into her chest and my heart drops through my stomach. Yona clutches onto my arm with deadly force. When Soo-won lifts his face, he cries for a medic and immediately one emerges. The last we see of (f/n) is her limp and soiled body being carried away from the arena. Everyone is instructed to leave. The mood is somber and a terrorizing cloud looms over the city.

We are finally outside of the city when Yona grabs onto my sleeve, forcing me to stop walking. "She's dead, isn't she?" I grit my teeth, unable to answer. "Don't lie to me!" Yona shrieks. Everyone's expressions are the same. Utter shock. It seems too far-fetched of a reality to be true.

"She can't be." Shin-ah whispers, then falls to his knees in tears.

"After everything she has showed us and all the happiness she has brought, I won't let her die. And if she is I will find her in heaven and nag at her until she begs god to send her to hell!" Yun screams as he punches a nearby tree.

"Hak..." Jae-ha comforts me and rubs my back.

"She isn't dead. I know in my heart that she isn't, that is why I cannot bring my self to cry." Everyone's faces around me freeze. They shake their heads out of disbelief.

"You're right... She has faced death too many times to let Soo-won be her downfall. She would be calling us idiot's right now." Jae-ha jokes as he smiles to himself.

"I'm going to save her. You wait here, we will be back soon. It will draw less attention this way." I announce. Yona returns my remark.

"I'm coming with you."

"Let's go."


	13. Recovery

Hak's P.O.V

Yona and I stalk stealthily down the hall. We begin to hear voices a few meters away from us. As we approach, the voices turn to shouting. Yona and I freeze as we recognize whom the voice belongs to. "Soo-won, that bastard." I hiss under my breath and Yona grabs onto the sleeve of my robe. We press our ears to the wall and listen. Soo-won's sobbing voice bellows at a mysterious man.

"I trusted you and look at what you have caused. I almost lost someone who means more to me than Heaven and Earth. I am starting to doubt your intentions. Even if she had worked alongside them, they haven't done anything to disrupt my work. She wasn't even a threat. All that pathetic group of fools wants is their freedom. Let them have it! I will destroy the corruption in this world." The mysterious man shakes nervously as he speaks.

"I do apologize sir, I was entirely convinced she was the young man from yesterday." Soo-won is quick with his counter remark.

"Obviously not, she didn't stand a chance in the arena. Go! Get out of my sight you filthy disgrace. Make our preparations for the final assault in our plan." The mysterious man disappears into a shadow and flies from the room. He heads toward the city. Soo-won nervously paces the room, muttering to himself. "Please, please be alright (f/n). Please forgive me. That man takes control of me and won't let go. Please help me. This isn't me." I look towards Yona, her eyes glaze over with tears.

"We can still save him." I whisper and take her by the hand. "But first, we must save (f/n)." Soo-won walks over to (f/n)'s lifeless body and lays his head down on her abdomen. He wheezes in agony. Suddenly, (f/n)'s head turns towards me. I see her mouth the words 'bedroom' and 'go'. At first I am frozen in place. She is alive. I smile uncontrollably. Then, the truth hits me. This was all part of her plan. The only way the castle would be sparsely guarded is if catastrophe struck. Both Soo-won and his mysterious assistant are distracted. This is the perfect time to steal the plans. I grab Yona by the arm and she looks up at me out of confusion. When we arrive at (f/n)'s bedchamber, I look her in the eyes and state. "She is alright, this was her plan all along. The guards are distracted so let's retrieve the plans and (f/n) will meet up with us later. I am sure of it." Yona gives me an understanding nod and we furiously search through the contents of the room. Finally, I pull the scroll from a drawer under the bed. As I lift it up, a letter falls from the bottom. It is addressed to Yona so I hand it to her. I grab her by the arm and she reads the letter as we run from the castle grounds. Once we are deep into the forest, we are able to meet up with the rest of the group. I turn to Yona and she stands with a dumbfounded look on her face, the letter falls from her pale hands.

"My father had Yu-hon, the rightful heir to the throne, assassinated in order to secure his power. Soo-won's father was murdered right before his eyes." Yona trembles as she speaks. A hush falls over the group. "I was so self-centered to believe my father was innocent in all of this. All I was able to do was blame Soo-won without fully understanding the situation. He is the rightful heir to the throne and he has brought Kouka more prosperity then my father could have ever imagined." I interrupt Yona in order to calm her down.

"It seems as though the only evil Soo-won is committing now is due to his possession and corruption. Let's take a look at these battle plans." The rest of the group nods in agreement. Somewhere in my heart I can feel this chaos coming to an end. Unbeknownst to me, Yun and Zeno sneak off and head for the castle. I gently unroll the scroll and begin to interpret as I read. I grit my teeth and seethe as I speak. "The public execution was an excuse for the 4 tribes armies to gather. Soo-won intends to assassinate each of the generals in order to start an internal war. We are already too late to stop the assassinations, but we must stop these soldiers from destroying Kouka from the inside out." Everyone around me prepares themselves to fight. This is it.

As we approach the city square, the cries of soldiers and the clattering of metal striking metal can be heard. The battle has already begun. Soo-won and the Black Dragon Warrior stand atop the rubble of a decrepit building and watch proudly. I turn to the others with urgency in my eyes. "We need to get to higher ground." Everyone nods and follows in behind me as I jump between the boulders of fallen buildings. I stand high above the square and watch the chaos ensue. We need to get their attention somehow, but how. Suddenly, Kija cocks back his elbow and thrusts his fist into ground at full force. The ground shakes beneath and the fighting soldiers halt their movements. They all turn to us, their eyes wide with surprise. I hold the scroll above my head and open it. I begin to speak with confidence. "You have all been deceived. The man who killed your Generals stands before you as your king. Turn your swords towards him. If you do not believe me then look for yourselves." I bellow and throw the scroll down to the soldiers below. A soldier from the fire clan is the first to step forward. As he reads the scroll I turn to look at Soo-won. His eyes flare with hatred and dread.

"He's right. King Soo-won did plan the assassinations." The soldier shouts. Everyone gasps and throws down their swords. They face Soo-won, but step back and cower. Suddenly, the Black Dragon Warrior flies into Soo-won's body. A dark mist surrounds him and he rises into the air. When he opens his eyes, they glow a bright red. A feeling of terror sinks in my throat, but I am too scared to move. He reaches his hand out towards the crowd.

"It is too late for you now. I have already gathered my army. You will perish." He hisses and abruptly opens his hand. A dark black smoke flows out from his hand and crawls across the ground. Shadows in the shape of soldiers emerge by the hundreds. They pull swords from their sides and rush towards us. I pull the spear attached to my back and lunge forwards. The others follow and we fight against the demonic army. The other soldiers quickly follow suit and fight onerously with the massive army. Every strike seems futile, but we continue to deliver blows. We grow tired and our movements become lewd. Impending doom looms over our heads. Soo-won stands watching arrogantly, he chuckles to himself.

"Halt!" A voice bellows from the rooftops. Our attention turns towards the gate of the city. At first only the shadow of a girl can be seen. But, as the sun passes behind a cloud, her face becomes visible. Her eyes are uncovered and shine like radiant drops of liquid sunlight. Her hair flows outward from her body as it dances like a mesmerizing stream in the wind. Her stance is menacing. Her legs planted firmly apart. One hand cups her hip, the other holds her katana. She wears iridescent, gold-plated armour.

"(f/n)."


	14. The Final Battle

Hak's P.O.V

 

"(f/n)." I whisper with doubt. A hand grasps my shoulder.

"We fixed her up pretty good." Yun smiles. "Zeno healed her minor flesh wounds and I'm the medic with all the medicine." He gives me a thumbs up and I hug him tightly out of gratitude.

"You have damaged the structure of our prosperous kingdom Mas Albadon. Now you will face the consequences, let judgment rain down on you. Let Soo-won go!" She screams as she leaps from her position on top of the gate. She points her sword toward Soo-won and it erupts in a blinding white light. This is the power of the Angel of Judgment. She lunges towards the shadow soldiers, striking them with full force. She cuts right through them, sending them into a burst of dust. She continues to strike blows, eliminating the demon army from existence. Finally, she makes her way over to us and leads us behind one of the buildings. She speaks with urgency.

Your P.O.V

"Yun and Zeno evacuate the city of citizens and soldiers. Jae-ha, take Yona to a high vantage point then join up with the rest of the group. Yona when you see the signal I need you to take the shot and hit Soo-won on his upper right shoulder." I state with confidence, my eyes focused on the chaos. I grab an arrow from Yona's back and use the blade to slice my forearm. I saturate the arrow with my blood and the arrow begins to glow a radiant gold. She looks at me with uncertainty. "It won't kill him, I promise. It will separate the demon from his body. The rest of you, continue to hold off the shadow demons. When you see the signal, head for cover. You will know the signal when you see it." I conclude and begin to walk away. Hak grabs me by the arm and pulls me back.

"You're alive, even after we watched get torn apart, and you want to run back into battle." Hak exasperates, his voice full of concern.

"There is no time. Everything will be over soon. Trust me." I plead with a stern expression. He lets go of me and I rush back onto the battlefield. The others follow closely behind me. They begin to strike down the demon warriors, while the other soldiers vacate the square. I need to clear a path to Soo-won. I plant my foot deep into the dirt and leap forward. The ground crumbles and cracks beneath my feet. I turn several demons to dust as I close the distance between Soo-won and I. I finally reach him. I leap into the air, shattering the ground beneath me. I lunge towards him and strike him with my fiery sword. He blocks, but the pressure is so immense that it sends him crashing into a surrounding building. I land on the ground and wait for him to crawl out of the concrete hole he is buried in. He sprints towards me like an animalistic beast. His eyes flare with vengeance and power. I block his sword; my arms shake at his immense strength. We stand there, pushing against each other, unmoving. I flip over him and strike at him from the back. He counters my attack with a kick from his leg. We bound into the air and begin to dance in a flurry of metal. We exchange devastating blows. I dodge right and thrust my sword at his back. He blocks. He slashes at my ankles and I leap backwards. We turn into a cloud, our movements too fast to see. We land a few meters away from each other and take a minute to collect ourselves. I hunch over, panting heavily, but he remains un-phased. His efforts are tireless. He flashes me a cunning grin. There is no way I will beat him head to head. I need to close the proximity and get inside of his reach. I muster what strength remains in my body and sprint towards him. I dodge right as he brings his sword down over top of me. I somersault, avoiding his second blow towards my ankles. I kick at the dust covering the ground, our surroundings erupting in a cloud of smoke. For this attack, I will rely on my spatial sense. I slide under his legs, so that I am behind him. This is my opportunity, he is distracted and blind. I create torque in my elbow, bringing my sword far from the side of my body. Then, I thrust it forward until I feel my chest hit his. Shit. Everyone's attention turns toward us as the dust begins to clear. I feel a throbbing sensation in the middle of my chest. My brow furrows at the pain that sears through my body. I wince and look up towards Soo-won. He stares down at me sinisterly. I hear the others gasp. They remain frozen, afraid to move due to the katana plunged into my chest. I snicker and Soo-won shoots me a confused look. "Now!" I scream like a lion's roar. Yona hesitates at first, out of her shocked state, but she eventually regains her valor and makes the shot. The arrow pierces Soo-won's shoulder, sending him tumbling backwards due to the velocity. The wound erupts in a holy light that emanates in every direction. Like a vortex, the black mass is sucked from his body and out into the open. I push Soo-won away from me, his sword sliding from my chest with ease. The crimson juice drips from my body, but I ignore it. There is more at stake. I press my foot against Soo-won's chest to propel myself upward. I close my distance with the demon and throw my sword into the air. It spins once and lands pointed downward in my hands. I look the demon in the eye, my expression demonic itself, and plunge my sword into the demon's heart.

 

Hak's P.O.V

(f/n) strikes the demon with her final blow. Jae-ha pulls me behind a block of concrete in order to shield us from the blast. Everything around us erupts into a flash of radiant gold light. Once the light subsides, Jae-ha and I emerge from beneath the concrete. The whole city has been flattened to rubble. The vast space around us reveals the retreating soldiers as they stand at the edge of the brush. Their faces contort with terror and amazement. Suddenly, a loud crash is heard. I turn towards the noise and see (f/n) collide with the ground. Her sword flies from her hands and clatters across the ground. Her body rolls and tumbles to a stop. A pool of blood encloses her and I rush to her side.

I pick her up and grasp her tightly in my arms. Her body is cold and limp. She flashes me a slight and gentle smile. I can tell it is taking all her effort to make that one painful gesture. I cannot speak, my expression is emotionless. The others have gathered around with weary looks. She reaches her hand up to my cheek and touches it lightly. She tries to say something, but her eyes flutter and the life is drained from her body. I grab her hand with all the force left in my body. "No. Please stay with me. You're going to be alright. Please don't go. Please." I plead, but when I let go of her hand it drops to her side. She is gone. I begin to sob hysterically. I grab her lifeless body and pull it into my chest, smothering her. I cry in violent fits. Never have I cried so much in my life. I have never felt so much pain. "Don't die. This can't be happening. This isn't real. No! Don't do this! You can't leave! I won't let you! Come back to me! Don't die! Please!" I choke out between sobs. "I haven't told you how I feel, so please come back! I love you (f/n)!" I scream at her, but still, she doesn't move. I go silent. Suddenly, Jae-ha yanks me away from (f/n) and holds me back. I begin to struggle and scream in tears. Yona jumps on top of me and hugs me tightly. She tries to calm me down. When I am brought out of my hysteria, I realize Yun and Zeno work furiously to stabilize (f/n) and bring her back. I can only sit and wait in terror and anticipation. I look around and see everyone is in tears. (f/n) can't leave us behind, there is too much to leave behind. She has a family now.


	15. Love Blooms

Yona's P.O.V

I stand on the porch of the newly built Hiryuu castle and stare out over the horizon. The landscape is void of rubble. Plants flourish and overtake the scenery. It's been a year since that day, and everyone is working passionately to restore the Kouka capital. But, still, my heart hurts. I stare deep into the brush, hoping to see a familiar face. Suddenly, a voice sneaks up behind me. "He is alright, you shouldn't worry about him." Soo-won coaxes behind me and I freeze. I haven't spoken with him since the incident. "He's out there working hard to make he world (f/n) returns to beautiful." That's right. After Yun and Zeno managed to stabilize (f/n), Hak disappeared. I cringe at the permanent memory. He hasn't set foot in the castle since that day. He hasn't spoken to any of us either. Everyday he works his hardest to rebuild this kingdom. Now, it is a matter of waiting for (f/n) to wake up. Though there has been no change in her condition. I shake my head, trying to alleviate the doubt and anxiety. Everything can only get brighter from here. Soo-won places his hands on my shoulders and leans into me. A shiver is sent down my spine. I begin to panic and flail wildly. I escape his grasp and proceed to sprint down the hallway. My arm covers my teary eyes. I am stopped when Soo-won grabs my wrist from behind. He pleads. "Stop avoiding me Yona. I just want to speak with you like we used to. I want to explain everything to you so that you can understand, but you must stop running away from me." I cast my gaze downward. My heart fills with sorrow but I stop the tears that flow form my eyes. Without turning around, I speak.

"I do not avoid you because I hate you, I avoid you out of shame. I know my father had your father assassinated. Your father was next in line, so the throne is rightfully yours. (f/n) told me. I am too ashamed to face you because I was ignorant and naïve. I blamed you and thought my father innocent. I sought vengeance and revenge when I was too naïve to see the truth. I do not hate you Soo-won. The prosperity you have brought to Kouka is irreplaceable. You deserve to rule this kingdom." I spit the words out like venom. But, I am shocked at his response.

"We are both rightful heirs. We can rule together. I love you Yona." He whispers in my ear and wraps his arms around my body. I want to resist, but I can't. He lets me go and smiles softly at me.

"But what about (f/n)?" I question.

"She is like my sister. The marriage was only a ploy to keep her powers under surveillance so she didn't stop Mas Albadon's plan. Plus, I'm most certain that there is someone else in her eyes." He states proudly with a laugh at the end. I smile to show him how happy he has made me. "Speaking of which, I have to go administer (f/n)'s medicine. I will talk with you later." He squeals and runs off down the hallway to (f/n)'s room. I am happy. This is the Soo-won I know. His warm and gentle spirit is relieving to have back.

Your P.O.V

I stir slightly. The searing pain in my chest is absent. My breathing remains light and I am cautious. Slowly, my eyes flutter open. The first thing I see is a mysterious white blob. My vision adjusts and I sit myself up. I rub my eyes to remove the sleep from them. My body aches and I groan at the discomfort. I laugh to myself but then I freeze. I look down at my lap to see two pale objects. My hands. Wait. I can see them. I lift them up and inspect them carefully. In a frenzy of Joy I turn my head around the room to take in my colourful and exquisite surroundings. I stop my fit of excitement when I notice someone standing at the door. Soo-won. I am unsure of whether I should be joy or fear. He remains unmoving, then a cheeky smile spreads across his face. This is the first genuine smile he has made in a long time. I can feel in my heart that this is the real Soo-won and I dash towards him. I hug him tightly and it takes a minute before he snaps out of his trance and returns my embrace. "You're awake." He stutters with amazement, but I ignore his confusion.

"Soo-won, I can see! Your blonde hair, your blue eyes! I can see them! I've gained my sight back!." I shriek with jubilance. That's when the thought crosses my overwhelmed brain. Hak. I have to find him. I have to tell him how I feel. I look sternly into Soo-won's eyes. My complexion radiates determination. "Where is Hak?" I demand. Soo-won rubs his head, unsure of what to say. My heart sinks in my chest.

"Well, you see, Hak has been missing for a while now..." Soo-won mumbles. My eyes widen.

"Awhile?" I question.

"You've been asleep for almost a year now and after that day Hak disappeared. He hasn't come to speak with any of us. Not even Yona or the dragon warriors have spoken with him. But, I assure you he is in the city. He has been helping to restore the capital after your attack leveled it." He laughs with slight awkwardness in his voice. That is all the information I need. I push Soo-won out of the way and sprint down the hall. He calls out after me but I ignore him. As I run, I pass by Yona, but she simply smiles and nods. She knows where I am head. I can't help but notice the fiery crimson hair that cascades down her face. She is captivatingly beautiful. I continue to run, away from the palace and into the village. People work diligently to rebuild buildings. I run down every street, searching for him. I pass by a few seemingly familiar faces who call out after me.

"It's (f/n)."

"She's awake."

"(f/n)'s back!"

"Hey!"

But, I pay no attention to them. I come to the edge of the city. I stand hunched over, panting and out of breath. I couldn't find him. Where is he? I saunter into the brush and take in my surroundings. Trees of bright green tower above me, looming with intimidating beauty. Flowers enclose the path. White orchids, violet dusted lavender, even golden marigolds. The whole forest comes alive around me and colour fills my once dull world. I can see. I squeal with giddy. I begin to spin and twirl with rejoice. I dance like a spring geisha in full bloom. I laugh and sing as I dance. I am halted in my celebration as I stumble into a clearing. Standing in front of me is Hak. He remains unmoving, his certainty wanes. The shocked expression on his face tells me he thinks it is all a hallucination.

"I'm real." I whisper shyly. He drops the flower he's holding and begins to walk towards me. He stops when I begin to speak again. "Your hair is as black as the fur of the mighty panther. Your eyes are as blue as the vast and open ocean. I can see you now. You're so... handsome." I stutter and look away. A heavy red blush falls on my cheeks. He runs towards me and I look up at the last second. My eyes widen and my pupil's dilate. He grabs me by my shoulders and presses his lips into mine. His velvety soft lips caress my mouth in a gentle dance. I feel my heart race and my blood boils inside of me. My body tingles as a sensation of joy erupts in my veins. He moves his lips to reposition. His bottom lip brushes gently against mine, tickling my electrified skin. I close my eyes and kiss back passionately. He removes his lips cautiously and then leans in towards my ear. His lips brush against my lobe and a shiver is sent down my spine. Softly, he whispers.

"I love you." He tightens his grip around me and pulls me into his shield of warmth. I sink into the pleasure and smother him back.

"No fair. I wanted to say it first. I love you Hak." I half taunt, half cry. I feel my shoulder dampen from the tears of joy that spill out of his eyes.

"You idiot. You are never allowed to leave my side again." He laughs in between sobs. We gently kneel in the soft blanket of grass covering the clearing. He holds me in his arms and we remain unmoving. Silence fills the air. We take in every second of rejoice with appreciation and gratitude.

"Now that I've gained my sight, you will have to keep your promise." I can feel him smirk against my shoulder. "Now we can watch the stars together."


End file.
